La nueva que llega a revolucionar Hogwarts
by Policp Malfoy
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a Hogwarts, la cual le revolucionara las hormonas a más de uno. tiene unos pequeñitos arreglos
1. Chapter 1

LA NUEVA QUE LLEGA A REVOLUCIONAR HOGWARTS

Los Lugares y Los Personajes de Harry Potter son Propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Mi Primer Día en Hogwarts

Había recién llegado al castillo, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que, tendría que empezar todo de nuevo, conocer nuevos amigos, pero se sentía mejor ya que no estaba sola, sus hermanos la acompañaban.

Al llegar frente a los Profesores McGonagall dice: Ahora va a ser seleccionados para sus casas, estas serán su hogar mientras estén aquí en Hogwarts.

- McGonagall comenzó con los alumnos de primero, al terminar con ellos, solo quedaban los 2 chicos y su hermana. McGonagall comenzó por llamar al más pequeño. -

Jorge Colucci siéntate y el sombrero seleccionador nos dirá a que casa iras.

- Al ponerle el Sombrero seleccionador este comenzó a hablar y decía: Mmmm, tiene mucha inteligencia, es audaz y le gustan los retos… Slytherin - el chico sonríe y se fue a la mesa de Slytherin. Luego McGonagall llamo Christian Colucci, el chico avanzo a la silla y al colocarle el sombrero que apenas le rozo el cabello el sombrero dijo Slytherin y el chico se fue a sentar a la mesa junto con su hermano. Y por último McGonagall llamo a la Chica - Paola Colucci - El Sombrero decía: Que haré contigo, a ver te pondré en… Gryffindor - la chica sonríe y fue a la mesa de su casa.

Al estar ya todos seleccionados, Dumbledore se Levanto y Comenzó con su Discurso… -

Que sean todos Bienvenidos a un Nuevo Año en Hogwarts, tengo unas palabras antes de que comience el banquete. Me agrada dar la bienvenida a la nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Bienvenido a Hogwarts Profesor Zammaretti. Y ahora que comience el Banquete.

- Los alumnos comenzaron a cenar, mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor le daba la bienvenida Hermione a Paola -

Hola soy Hermione Granger y Prefecta de Gryffindor, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra casa, espero que podamos ser amigas.

Sicuro. Oh, scusa mi chiamo Paola Colucci e Sono Venuto dal Beauxbatons, aunque solo hice quinto y sexto año, ya que antes estuve en la academia de la magia en Italia y viene a hacer septimo a Hogwarts.

Veo que no manejas muy bien nuestro idioma, pero por lo que entendí, vamos a ser compañeras yo también soy de Séptimo al igual que Harry y Ron. Te los presento Él es Ronald Weasley, también es Prefecto. Y él es… - mientras miraba a Harry. -

Se lui è Harry Potter, mmm eres más guapo de lo que dijeron mis amigas. Saremo dei compagni di classe y espero que seamos muy buenos amico - Dijo Paola mientras se acercaba a Harry para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se puso muy rojo y dijo: Sí, gracias, yo también.

- En eso Ron Tosió y dijo: Paola, yo también espero que posamos ser amigos, ya que somos compañeros de casa y curso.

Eso mismo espero io Ronald - dijo Paola -

No espera, puedes decirme Ron, ya somos amigos - le ofreció la mano para estrecharla mientras se ponía de un rojo casi como el color de su cabello. Paola lo miró extrañada y dijo: perché tan frío no me des la mano un abrazo sería mejor - le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Algo que solo Ron se Percato ya que todos estaban muy entretenidos comiendo y hablando con sus amigos de lo que hicieron en las vacaciones.

Al terminar la cena se dirigían a sus Casas, los de primero en Gryffindor eran guiados por Hermione y más atrás iba el resto de los Gryffindor. Al llegar a la puerta de la Torre Gryffindor Hermione dijo: Dulces de Menta - el cuadro se abrió para dar paso a los alumnos, entraron todos, los de primero se juntaron para escuchar la explicación que daba Hermione mientras el resto se iba a sus habitaciones.

Paola se queda esperando a Hermione, en cuanto ella termina se acerco a Paola y le dijo: Tu compartirás conmigo la habitación, ya que me dijo McGonagall tu vas a ser la nueva Prefecta.

Si claro - fue todo lo que atino a decir Paola. Fueron a sus Habitaciones a descansar.

Mientras tanto En la Torre de Los Slytherin Pansy Parkinson les daba la Bienvenida a los de primero y les indicaba donde estaban las Habitaciones.

En ese momento Christian y Jorge escuchaban lo que Pansy decía cuando un rubio de ojos grises les dice: Así que ustedes son los nuevos, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y soy el Prefecto de Slytherin, Tu debes ser Christian por lo que sé vas en Sexto y tu hermano en cuarto?

Si - dijo Christian - voy en Septimo ma Jorge va en Tercero y venimos del Instituto Drumstrang y vamos a terminar nuestras clases acá en Hogwarts ya que a mi Padre lo han nombrado Il ministro di magia, por eso nos hemos cambiado a vivir Inglaterra.

Eso ya lo sabía, mi Madre trabaja en el ministerio y me lo dijo, solo tengo una pregunta para ti, si ustedes son sangre pura porque tu hermana no quedo aquí con ustedes? - Decía Malfoy.

- Jorge que solo escuchaba por primera vez habla: A mí también me parece raro que Paola no este acá en Slytherin ya que todos deberíamos estar acá; pero no creo que se queje ya que lo único que quería desde que supo que veníamos a Inglaterra era Per sapere l'idiota di Potter.

- Malfoy escucho todo, puso una sonrisa y pensaba que ellos podrían ser unos buenos aliados para él. -

Bueno Christian supongo que vamos a ser buenos amigos y en todo caso Jorge nos vamos a ver seguido ya que estamos en la misma casa y también espero que seamos amigos y espero serlo también de la Señorita Colucci.

Así esperamos que sea Malfoy - decía Christian - eso si yo esperaba poder quedarme con mi hermano…

- Pero en eso alguien interrumpió y dijo: no se puede, porque las habitaciones son dobles y son por curso pero no te preocupes por tu hermano que va estar bien y compartirá la habitación que Tom el hermano menor de Draco.

Ahora me presento Soy Pansy Parkinson, Soy Prefecta al igual que Draco nos vamos a ver seguido y de eso me voy a asegurar guapo - Se Fueron todos a sus habitaciones a descansar. -

Al Día Siguiente

Paola se despertó temprano, miro a la cama de Hermione y se dio cuenta que la chica todavía dormía, así que se fue a bañar, cuando ya estaba lista bajo a la sala común y vio que no había nadie todavía era temprano, por lo cual se fue hacia el gran comedor, mientras caminaba hacia allá veía el horario y dijo: Ho delle pozioni con Slytherin, Che buono sarò in grado di vedere a Christ… - en eso le tocaron el hombro y ella dio un pequeño salto y se dio vuelta y dijo: Que susto más grande me has dado Scemo!

Porque tan asustadiza quién creías que era l'idiota di Potter, no sé que le ves, - puso cara asco. - Vas al comedor cierto o vas a conocer la biblioteca ya que solo sabes estar ahí - Decía el Chico. -

Quién te dijo eso! Io no pasaba Il giorno intero Nella biblioteca. Además eso no es asunto tuyo ah y no le digas así ya que no lo conoces es muy piacevole, te caería bien - dijo con una sonrisa. - Ahora vamos al comedor a desayunar, eres terrible en las mañanas Fratello mio, además porque vienes solo dove está Christian?

No lo sé io me quedo en otra habitación con Tom Malfoy que es de tercero también y Christian debe estar por bajar, mira ahí viene - Decía Jorge. -

Estaban en la puerta del comedor Paola y Jorge esperando a que llegara Christian -

Buon giorno pollito? che tale notte? Ya conociste a tu Querido Potter?

Christian té eh dicho molte volte que no me digas así, y no es mi querido Potter y si ya lo conocí, es muy simpático y agradable no sé perché a ustedes les cae mal si ni lo conocen - decía Paola mientras miraba a sus hermanos. En eso se dio cuenta que había una tercera persona que la miraba con una sonrisa. -

Che la vergogna scusa, acaso ustedes no me van a presentar al suo amico

Ah, si te presento a mi compañero y nuevo amigo se llama… - en eso Draco se apresuró a decir y tomar la mano de Paola y dijo: Draco Malfoy un placer en conocerla señorita Colucci, Vedo che saremo dei compagni ed avremo di prime classi di pozioni insieme, Sono molto buono!, Si quieres podemos sentarnos juntos en clases, te parece?

Eehh… si grazie - decía mientras se colocaba muy roja - mi chiamo Paola y también es un placer conocerte y claro se será un placer sentarme contigo en clases. Lui parla bene l'italiano!!!

- Draco miraba fijamente a Paola mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor para ir a desayunar; ella iba muy nerviosa ya que sentía como Draco la miraba. -

Me parece extraño que una niña tan linda, inteligente como tú este en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin que es donde deberías estar y no con los sangre sucia - en esta última frase Draco ponía énfasis ya que vio que Hermione, Harry y Ron se estaban acercando a la mesa de Slytherin donde ellos estaban.

En eso se acercaron Hermione, Ron y Harry a Paola. -

Paola te despertaste super temprano, cuando desperté ya no estabas, pense que te vería en la sala común pero tampoco te encontré y espere a Harry y Ron para Desayunar.

Ah, si me desperté temprano hoy y pense en conocer la biblioteca pero en eso me encontré con Jorge y me entretuve parlando con él y luego llegaron Christian ed il Malfoy di signore.

Para ti solo soy Draco - le decía mientras le cerraba el ojo. Paola se supo muy roja y sus hermanos la miraron y se rieron. Ella solo atina a ponerles cara de enfado – sono miei fratelli Jorge ed Christian è Hermione Granger, Harry Potter ed Ron Weasley. Vanno essere i nostri compagni Christian, Jorge por cierto va en tercero. - Christian y Jorge al unísono les dijeron: Hola, que tal? - Hermione, Ron y Harry también los saludaron.

Harry se acercó más a Paola y le dijo: vamos cámbiate de mesa ya que tienes que estar en la de Gryffindor.

Ah si, lo que paso fue que no había llegado nadie de mi casa y no quería desayunar sólita y por eso me quede con los chicos. Buono piccolo ci vediamo nelle classi ed a lei nel Pranzo - decía mientras miraba a Jorge. -

- Hermione y Paola se sentaron juntas y Harry y Ron se sentaron frente a ellas, hablan muy animadamente, cuando Hermione Dijo: Es tarde, si no nos apuramos Snape nos descontara puntos por llegar tarde, Ron deja de comer y apúrate!.

- Corrieron hacia las mazmorras muy rápido hasta que llegaron a la puerta del salón donde todos estaban entrando al salón. Apenas entraron los 4 se fueron a los primeros asientos. Paola avanza más rápido que sus compañeros y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Draco con Goyle y se sentó entre ellos. Harry le comentó a sus amigos: porque se sienta en la fila de los Slytherin y con Malfoy pensé que estaría con nosotros - Ron y Hermione solo lo miraron y no dijeron nada, se sentaron los tres juntos. -

Snape que estaba al frente de la Clase dijo: Tomen asiento rápido y saquen sus libros de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas.

- Cuando estaban todos los alumnos sentados Snape comenzó a pasearse por la sala mientras decía: este año veremos pociones más complejas y no espero que todos aprueben pero por lo menos aprendan algo ya que lo que veremos durante este año les puede salvar la vida en alguna oportunidad.

Pero para empezar tengo varias pociones ya hecha - decía mientras caminaba a su escritorio, tomo un vaso trasparente y vacío un poco de uno de los calderos que había en su mesa. Miró a sus alumnos y les dijo: ¿Quién me puede decir que es está poción?

- Todos los alumnos miraban el vaso y estaban en silencio, en eso Snape avanzó hacia Paola y dijo: veamos Señorita Colucci, ya que usted es la nueva nos va a decir a la clase para que sirve y de que es la poción…

- Paola se supo nerviosa y muy roja… - È una pozione multijugos y hace que la persona que la tome se transforme en otra.

Si, está bien, 5 puntos para la señorita Colucci. - Snape volvió a su escritorio y tomo otro vaso y vacío un poco de poción de color lila y pregunto: Weasley dígame que es esta poción y que efecto hace?

Es Poción de la Verdad y hace que la persona que la tome diga la verdad

Ah, si bien – dijo Snape pero no le dio ningún punto. Siguió hablando y dijo: para la próxima clase quiero que me traigan un pergamino como hacer una poción de sueño, los ingredientes y cual es antídoto para ella.

- Así pasaron las 2 horas de clases de pociones, donde Paola estaba muy divertida con Malfoy y se reía cada vez que Malfoy se acercaba a ella y le decía cosas al oído; Harry estuvo pendiente toda la clase en la mesa donde se encontraba Paola con Malfoy y miraba con cara de odio pensaba "Que diablos se cree ese hurón para estar así de cariñoso con ella".

Se había acabado la clase y todos iban saliendo del salón, Paola iba conversando con Pansy, Christian y Draco, se preguntaban que clases tenían ahora, Pansy y Christian tenían Runas Antiguas así que despidieron y se fueron a clases mientras que Draco y Paola seguían hablando – yo ahora tengo 1 hora libre y después tengo DCAO.

Ah, si está bien io anche tengo 1 hora libre y luego DCAO, que podemos hacer? - Decía Paola mientras caminaban. Draco que caminaba de la mano con Paola iban a los jardines al llegar se sentaron y Paola se apoyo en el árbol… - Paola que se supone que te traes con Potter?

Nada, Soltanto siamo degli amici como tu e io? - Decía Paola mientras le ponía ojitos a Draco -

Así que somos amigos! Solo amigos? - Decía Draco y arrastraba las frases como solo él sabía hacer -

Claro, estoy recién conociendo a todos - puso énfasis en la última palabra – solo posso avere degli amici

Ok seamos por hora amigos – pregunto Draco –

- Siguieron conversando y conociéndose y Draco tapaba a Paola con preguntas ya que quería saber lo que más pudiera de ella -


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Flash Back

Harry - decía Ron mientras le pasaba la mano delante de la cara; Harry no se movía y decía nada seguía embobado. -

Harry… la tierra llamado **Harry Potter!** - En eso Ron Tomo a su amigo por los hombros y lo zamarreo - Harry despierta, te dejaron alucinando al parecer?

Ah, que… - decía Harry con cara de enamorado… - es linda cierto! - Pero de pronto cambio la cara y enojado dijo: porque se va con el estúpido hurón aaaajjjj lo odio. Ya Ron vamonos a sala Común.

Tranquilo amigo, ya planearemos algo para que salgas con ella! - Decía Ron a su amigo, mientras caminaban a la sala común. –

Fin Flash Back

- Paola iba caminando hacia el salón de DCAO, venía distraída choco con alguien y casi se cae si no es porque el chico la toma de la cintura para que no se cayera -

Scusi fue mi culpa venía distraída - decía Paola mientras levantaba la vista y veía con quién había Chocado -

No fue mía, disculpa no te vi, venia apurado lo siento, te encuentras bien Pao.

Sí Ron Tranquilo pero gracias por atraparme sino me hubiera dado un golpe molto forte.

- En eso llegaron Harry y Hermione que vieron a Ron tomado de la cintura de Paola y estaban muy cerca - Disculpen interrumpimos algo - Dijo Hermione con cara de odio. En Ron soltó a Paola al ver a Hermione y dijo: no nada, lo que pasó fue que Chocamos y la Pao casi se cae, yo la atrape y ustedes llegaron - decía Ron muy rojo casi como su pelo -

Más Té Vale Tener Una Explicación Buena Para Eso Colucci

Oops – Paola giro y vio a Giovanni apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados –

È vero los dos veníamos distraídos y chocamos – le dijo Paola y se acerco a él y lo abrazo –

Y esto? – dijo Harry -

- Hermione tomo a Paola de una mano y se la llego de un jalón a la sala y le dijo: Te gusta Ron?

Che? Lei è matto?, Apenas lo conozco mi gusto va por otro lado y no seas Gelosa

QUE CELOSA YO? NO para nada - decía Hermione mientras su cara decía todo lo contrario – y que fue eso con el profesor

Fue mi novio – dijo Paola. Harry y Ron veían hablando - ya te dije! Que chocamos, solo eso, relájate.

En serio, más te vale Ron, ya sentémonos que ahí esta Zammaretti.

- Cuando termino la clase Paola iba muy contenta hablando con Hermione cuando llego Christian a su lado - Veo que ya tienes una amiga y tu que venias con miedo y decías que no harías amigos, en fin van al gran comedor las acompaño.

- Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron a sus respectivas mesas y ahí se separaron Christian se sentó al lado de Jorge en la mesa de Slytherin que había llegado hace poco. Paola y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Harry. Después del Almuerzo se quedaron conversando un rato en la mesa ya que faltaba toda una hora para ir a la clase siguiente.

Mientras tanto Harry y Paola hablaban muy animadamente sobre Quidditch, tema que a Paola le encantaba -

Amerei essere in grado di giocare del tempo, sería muy entretenido… Sé que se acercan las pruebas para ingresar al equipo… - en eso Harry la interrumpió y dijo: Veo que tendremos que aprender Italiano, en fin porque no intentas hacer la prueba, si quieres te puedo ayudar a practicar y… de que juegas?

La verità che amerei giocare di cacciatore, vuelo más o menos pero podría practicar y obviamente con un profesor como tú es seguro que me va a ir bene - decía un una sonrisa coqueta Paola a Harry -

Ok, entonces desde mañana comenzaremos a practicar; pero ahora vamos a clases ya que si llegamos tarde McGonagall se enoja.

Había pasado ya un mes de clases y se acercaba la salida a Hogsmeade.

Estaban todos los alumnos almorzando en el Gran Comedor, y mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry y Ron hablaban entretenidos de Quidditch, mientras que Paola, Hermione, Ginny, Lavander y Parvati conversaban sobre lo bien que lo iban a pasar esa noche ya que realizarían un pijama party para dar la Bienvenida a Paola y descansar del agotador primer mes de clases; ya que los profesores les habían dejado muchos deberes y la fiesta y la salida a Hogsmeade les serviría para relajarse.

En eso llegó un chico a la mesa de Gryffindor y dijo: Paola, tengo la tarde libre vamos al lago.

Claro mi General come usted ordene - dijo Paola sarcásticamente – Buono chicas nos vemos más tarde me voy al lago con el General Colucci, Ciao.

Chicas no encuentran que Christian es todo un sueño hecho realidad, aunque debo admitir que Malfoy también es lindo me encantan - decía feliz Lavander -

Debo admitir que tienes razón el hermano de Paola esta bastante bueno, no me molestaría para nada salir con él y que decir del nuevo Profesor.

Ginny… - dijo Hermione con tono de reprimenda -

Parvati que solo había estado escuchando por primera vez hablo – Hermione no seas escandalosa, las chicas tienen razón además hay que tomar en cuenta que desde que llega Paola al colegio tiene a los chicos revolucionados, pero ella solo se junta con Malfoy y Harry, además ellos siempre andan pendiente de ella y yo creo que sería bueno sacarle la información hoy en la fiesta y averiguar cual de los dos le gusta? No lo creen!.

Si tienes mucha razón en la noche le sacamos la información y espero que sea Malfoy ya que no me gustaría que se quedara con Harry a mí todavía me gusta aunque no me pesca mucho que digamos - decía Ginny con tristeza -

Mira Pao sentemos en ese árbol cerca del lago a la sombra y así puedo tomar una siestesita que no me vendría mal - dijo Christian -

Ah que bien ósea que me trajiste acá para que vigilara tus sueños! Hubiera traído un libro para no aburrirme.

- Paola se sentó y se apoyo en el árbol, mientras que Christian se acostó y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana y dijo: voy a tomar una pequeña siesta que no me viene nada de mal ya que las clases estuvieron muy aburridas - cerro los ojos y se acomodo para dormir -

- Paola lo miro suspiro y dijo: No puedo creerlo me trajo solo para ser de almohada, que bien… al menos el paisaje es super lindo - miro al lago y vio que algo se movió y dijo: Ciò nell'eventualità che lo è? - sus dudas fueron aclaradas por una voz que dijo: es el calamar gigante no te asustes?

Dra Draco… me asustaste no té vi venir, pero me alegra que estés aquí.

- Paola le dio la mejor sonrisa y coqueta que tenia a Draco. En eso Christian se movió, rezongó y se volvió a acomodar para dormir -

Me invito al lago a descansar y solo él lo hace y para rematar me usa de almohada y se acomoda para dormir mejor el muy fresco.

Así veo que está cómodo, pero quién no lo estaría - decía Draco mientras le sentaba al lado de Paola y le cerraba un ojo.

- Paola se dio cuenta que habían más personas cerca y dijo: Chicos no los había visto pero per favore siéntense para que todos conversemos siempre y cuando no tengan más clases?

- Y todos dijeron al unísono que no -

Pao no te preocupes para mí va a ser un placer pasar toda la tarde contigo - dijo Draco acercando su cara peligrosamente a la de Paola y acto seguido ponía una mano sobre la mano de Paola que estaba cerca de él ya que con la otra Paola jugaba con el pelo de su hermano. Se sonrojo al notar la mano de él sobre la suya, pero se supo más nerviosa cuando noto que la cara Draco estaba demasiado cerca de la suya y solo atino a decir: ah, sí que buono…

- Draco pensaba "mmm veo que voy por buen camino, con esto no me queda duda se pone muy nerviosa cuando estoy tan cerca"

Pasaron un par de segundo y Draco no se movía cosa que tenía histérica a Paola y pensaba "Que pretende, perché no se mueve me pone nerviosa… pero es tan lindo esos ojos Grises ese cabello perfecto y ese mechón rebelde que le hace ver tan sexy y esa boca me encantaría poder besarla…

Pero que estoy pensando? Paola relájate que se te va a notar y además hay más gente piensa piensa has algo" y voltio la vista y dijo: aaa eee Gregory que hiciste en las vacaciones? - Draco volvió a sentarse pero sin dejar de estar cerca dejándoles a entender a sus amigos que ella era para él.

Goyle se puso muy rojo y dijo: Te sabes mi nombre?

Si claro, ricorda que hicimos el trabajo de pociones juntos y me fije cuando escribiste tu nombre además es molto bello - decía Paola coquetamente mientras de reojo miraba a Draco para ver que expresión ponía. A Draco no le gusto frunció el ceño y miró enojado a Goyle ya que estaba perdiendo la atención de Paola.

En eso Pansy hablo: Y tu que hiciste Paola en las vacaciones?

De echo niente, llegue a Italia terminada las clases, llame a mi novio y los meses me lleve cantando en un Pub de un amico con él, fui de compras y luego nos vinimos a Londres a ver la nueva Casa y arreglarla para cuando mi Papá llegara ya que tenia que dejar todo arreglado en Italia para venir a asumir su nuevo cargo.

Yo creía que vivías en una mansión cerca de la mía - dijo Draco – tienes novio?

Buono ahora no – le contesto Paola –

Que bien, Pao el sábado es la salida a Hogsmeade me gustaría que fueras conmigo

- En Paola se giro para quedar frente a Draco y se sintió el quejido de Christian que decía: Auch! Que pasó? Porque te moviste, me pegue fuerte.

- Acto seguido Christian se sentaba y se apoyaba en el árbol cuando se dio cuenta que había más gente que lo miraba y dijo: Mm ya veo, porque me tiraste, cuidado Malfoy con mi hermana! - Y ponía cara de enojo -

Draco alza una ceja y dice: No te preocupes Colucci que tu hermana conmigo no corre peligro, además le preguntaba si quería ir Hogsmeade conmigo.

- En eso Pansy hablo y dijo: te encuentras bien Christian

Si Pansy grazie - le cerro un ojo e hizo que se pusiera muy roja y dijo: que bien y yo que pensaba ir contigo pero si piensas ir con Malfoy yo también voy a ir acompañado, miro a Pansy y le dijo: Te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade - y le cerro el ojo - Pansy se puso más roja y con una sonrisa le dijo: encantada voy contigo.

Mmm tengo hambre ya es la hora de cenar - le extendió la mano a Pansy y le dijo: Vamonos a cenar y dejemos a los tórtolos solos, eso si Malfoy no te tardes, Ok

- Paola y Draco que quedaron un rato solos en el lago -

Draco rompió el silencio y dijo: yo… ósea tu… - estaba tan nervioso que no sabia como decirlo (como si fuera posible que Malfoy no pudiera hablar) al final lo dijo todo rápido para decirlo de una vez - Paola tu me gustas - con eso se acerco y la beso.

Paola que estaba como paralizada no se movía y no decía nada Draco la miraba tiernamente en eso Paola reacciono y dijo: Eeehh Draco io… eee tu también me gustas ma….

- Draco estaba feliz mañana iría con Paola a Hogsmeade le tomo la cara e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijo: ¿Cuál es el pero?

Draco tu me gustas pero debo ser sincera contigo esta Harry y… - fue interrumpida por Draco que dijo: San Potter!

- En eso Paola se levanto y le dijo a Draco: mejor vamos a cenar ya que si llegamos tarde nos quedaremos sin cena…

Ok, vamos espero que puedas arreglar ese problema y optes por lo mejor para ti que claro está, soy yo - Dijo Draco toma de la mano a Paola y se fueron caminado al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegaron estaban todos los alumnos cenando y los todos los quedaron mirando sobre todo un chico de cabello rebelde y ojos color esmeralda que noto que iban de la mano y se puso rojo sé furia y miro a Draco con ganas de Matarlo, Draco lo noto y siguió caminando directo a la mesa de los Profesores sin soltar la mano de Paola y cuando llegaron frente a Dumbledore dijo: Profesor Dumbledore habría algún problema para que la señorita Colucci se siente conmigo ósea con nosotros en la mesa de Slytherin?

Señor Malfoy no creó que haya ningún problema siempre y cuando la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape no tengan inconveniente

Yo no tengo ningún problema al contrario es sabido que siempre eh querido que las casa se lleven bien sobre todo Gryffindor y Slytherin - dijo McGonagall.

Tampoco tengo ningún inconveniente - dijo Snape -

Señor Malfoy tiene su respuesta vaya a cenar tranquilo antes de que no quede nada - dijo Dumbledore y lo miro sobre sus lentes de media luna.

Draco se sentó al lado de Paola, mientras que Giovanni la miraba con enojo -

Mientras En La Mesa De Gryffindor

- Harry rojo de la furia al ver como Malfoy miraba a Paola y le decía cosas al oído - Maldito Hurón me las va a pagar ya verá!!!

Tranquilo Harry! - Decía Ron - está su hermano con ella mejor relájate y recuerda que tú la puedes tener más cerca que Malfoy ya que están en la misma casa recuerda que la vamos a ver en la sala común, mientras ella llega podemos jugar ajedrez mágico y cuando llegue te dejo solo con ella para que conversen o lo que sea!!! - Dijo Ron con un todo pícaro.

Si, pero no la entretengas mucho ya que vamos a estar con las chicas esperándola, Ok

A que bien, espero que estemos invitados - dijo Ron

En eso Ginny metió la cuchara y dijo: No, es un pijama party y es solo para chicas.

Que malas son!!! La pasaríamos genial sobre todo si es en pijama - dijo Ron con picardía -

RON WEASLEY!!! - Dijo Hermione reprimiendo -

Ya tranquila, yo solo decía - dijo Ron y miró a Harry. Que solo levanto los hombros en señal de no queda de otra -

- Paola fue a la mesa de los Slytherin y se agacho para estar a la altura de Jorge que estaba sentado y le dijo: supe que te castigaron y no vas a ir a Hogsmeade por estar tirando aviones en clases de transformaciones, té eh dicho mil veces Jorge que no lo hagas. En fin quieres que te traiga algo de allá!

- Jorge puso cara de enojo y dijo: si es más cuatica McGonagall, no fue para tanto y nos castigo a Tom y a mí, pero no importa lo importante es que quiero que me traigas 1 rana de chocolate, no no no mejor quiero 5 y 4 barras de regaliz y unos Drubols y y y y ah granjeas de todos los sabores pero que no traiga los sabores guacalas como vomito, mugre y esas cosa ah y también pasteles de calabazas y y y y y que más…. - Decía Jorge mientras pensaba y fue interrumpido por Christian que dijo: Paola mi Papá te dijo que no lo malcriaras, además de que lo castigan tú lo premias preguntándole que quiere que le traigas, es el colmo.

Tu no te metas - dijo Jorge enojado. Paola frunció el ceño y dijo: tu que tanto hablas si igual le piensas traer algo así que cállate - le saco la lengua igual que una niña de 5 años y luego abraza a su hermano, le da un beso en la frente y dice: no te preocupes yo te traigo tutto - noto que unos ojos grises la miraban hace un rato -

Ah, hola tu debes ser Tom el hermano de Draco, mmm veo que se parecen molto - al decir Tom frunció el ceño y rápidamente ella dijo: Pero obviamente tú eres el más guapo de tu famiglia - le cerro un ojo. Y Tom cambia la cara, le dio una sonrisa dijo: Mm veo que además de ser hermosa y simpática eres muy inteligente… te gustaría ser mi Novia?

- Paola sé sorprendió y solo dijo: Wow!!!

Oye Draco tu hermano si que es rápido apúrate o te la va a quitar - dijo Christian y le dio un codazo a Draco.

Paola miró dulcemente a Tom y dijo: Claro me encantaría ser tu novia y grazie por el cumplido ma no crees que soy un poquito más grande que tu?

No, no soy tan chico voy a cumplir 13 en Enero - decía Tom muy ilusionado.

Wow, estas causando sensación Paola, será mejor que te despidas de tu novio y vayamos donde McGonagall - dijo Hermione tratando de no reír -

Ah verdad, nos esta esperando, buono chicos nos vemos mañana. - Se levantó y le dio un beso a Tom y Jorge en la frente - mis niños nos vemos y le voy a traer algo rico a los 2 Ah y un beso para todos - Draco le tomo la mano y le dijo: Como que un beso para todos; No yo quiero uno solo para mí - Y con un dedo que movía en su mejilla le indicaba a Paola que se lo diera -

Bene - dijo Paola y se acerco a Draco para darle el beso en la mejilla pero Draco giro la cabeza y se lo dio en la boca - Mañana nos vemos y sueña conmigo.

Hermione tomo la mano de Paola y se fueron.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Flash Back

Harry - decía Ron mientras le pasaba la mano delante de la cara; Harry no se movía y decía nada seguía embobado. -

Harry… la tierra llamado **Harry Potter!** - En eso Ron Tomo a su amigo por los hombros y lo zamarreo - Harry despierta, te dejaron alucinando al parecer?

Ah, que… - decía Harry con cara de enamorado… - es linda cierto! - Pero de pronto cambio la cara y enojado dijo: porque se va con el estúpido hurón aaaajjjj lo odio. Ya Ron vamonos a sala Común.

Tranquilo amigo, ya planearemos algo para que salgas con ella! - Decía Ron a su amigo, mientras caminaban a la sala común. –

Fin Flash Back

- Paola iba caminando hacia el salón de DCAO, venía distraída choco con alguien y casi se cae si no es porque el chico la toma de la cintura para que no se cayera -

Scusi fue mi culpa venía distraída - decía Paola mientras levantaba la vista y veía con quién había Chocado -

No fue mía, disculpa no te vi, venia apurado lo siento, te encuentras bien Pao.

Sí Ron Tranquilo pero gracias por atraparme sino me hubiera dado un golpe molto forte.

- En eso llegaron Harry y Hermione que vieron a Ron tomado de la cintura de Paola y estaban muy cerca - Disculpen interrumpimos algo - Dijo Hermione con cara de odio. En Ron soltó a Paola al ver a Hermione y dijo: no nada, lo que pasó fue que Chocamos y la Pao casi se cae, yo la atrape y ustedes llegaron - decía Ron muy rojo casi como su pelo -

Más Té Vale Tener Una Explicación Buena Para Eso Colucci

Oops – Paola giro y vio a Giovanni apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados –

È vero los dos veníamos distraídos y chocamos – le dijo Paola y se acerco a él y lo abrazo –

Y esto? – dijo Harry -

- Hermione tomo a Paola de una mano y se la llego de un jalón a la sala y le dijo: Te gusta Ron?

Che? Lei è matto?, Apenas lo conozco mi gusto va por otro lado y no seas Gelosa

QUE CELOSA YO? NO para nada - decía Hermione mientras su cara decía todo lo contrario – y que fue eso con el profesor

Fue mi novio – dijo Paola. Harry y Ron veían hablando - ya te dije! Que chocamos, solo eso, relájate.

En serio, más te vale Ron, ya sentémonos que ahí esta Zammaretti.

- Cuando termino la clase Paola iba muy contenta hablando con Hermione cuando llego Christian a su lado - Veo que ya tienes una amiga y tu que venias con miedo y decías que no harías amigos, en fin van al gran comedor las acompaño.

- Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron a sus respectivas mesas y ahí se separaron Christian se sentó al lado de Jorge en la mesa de Slytherin que había llegado hace poco. Paola y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Harry. Después del Almuerzo se quedaron conversando un rato en la mesa ya que faltaba toda una hora para ir a la clase siguiente.

Mientras tanto Harry y Paola hablaban muy animadamente sobre Quidditch, tema que a Paola le encantaba -

Amerei essere in grado di giocare del tempo, sería muy entretenido… Sé que se acercan las pruebas para ingresar al equipo… - en eso Harry la interrumpió y dijo: Veo que tendremos que aprender Italiano, en fin porque no intentas hacer la prueba, si quieres te puedo ayudar a practicar y… de que juegas?

La verità che amerei giocare di cacciatore, vuelo más o menos pero podría practicar y obviamente con un profesor como tú es seguro que me va a ir bene - decía un una sonrisa coqueta Paola a Harry -

Ok, entonces desde mañana comenzaremos a practicar; pero ahora vamos a clases ya que si llegamos tarde McGonagall se enoja.

Había pasado ya un mes de clases y se acercaba la salida a Hogsmeade.

Estaban todos los alumnos almorzando en el Gran Comedor, y mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry y Ron hablaban entretenidos de Quidditch, mientras que Paola, Hermione, Ginny, Lavander y Parvati conversaban sobre lo bien que lo iban a pasar esa noche ya que realizarían un pijama party para dar la Bienvenida a Paola y descansar del agotador primer mes de clases; ya que los profesores les habían dejado muchos deberes y la fiesta y la salida a Hogsmeade les serviría para relajarse.

En eso llegó un chico a la mesa de Gryffindor y dijo: Paola, tengo la tarde libre vamos al lago.

Claro mi General come usted ordene - dijo Paola sarcásticamente – Buono chicas nos vemos más tarde me voy al lago con el General Colucci, Ciao.

Chicas no encuentran que Christian es todo un sueño hecho realidad, aunque debo admitir que Malfoy también es lindo me encantan - decía feliz Lavander -

Debo admitir que tienes razón el hermano de Paola esta bastante bueno, no me molestaría para nada salir con él y que decir del nuevo Profesor.

Ginny… - dijo Hermione con tono de reprimenda -

Parvati que solo había estado escuchando por primera vez hablo – Hermione no seas escandalosa, las chicas tienen razón además hay que tomar en cuenta que desde que llega Paola al colegio tiene a los chicos revolucionados, pero ella solo se junta con Malfoy y Harry, además ellos siempre andan pendiente de ella y yo creo que sería bueno sacarle la información hoy en la fiesta y averiguar cual de los dos le gusta? No lo creen!.

Si tienes mucha razón en la noche le sacamos la información y espero que sea Malfoy ya que no me gustaría que se quedara con Harry a mí todavía me gusta aunque no me pesca mucho que digamos - decía Ginny con tristeza -

Mira Pao sentemos en ese árbol cerca del lago a la sombra y así puedo tomar una siestesita que no me vendría mal - dijo Christian -

Ah que bien ósea que me trajiste acá para que vigilara tus sueños! Hubiera traído un libro para no aburrirme.

- Paola se sentó y se apoyo en el árbol, mientras que Christian se acostó y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana y dijo: voy a tomar una pequeña siesta que no me viene nada de mal ya que las clases estuvieron muy aburridas - cerro los ojos y se acomodo para dormir -

- Paola lo miro suspiro y dijo: No puedo creerlo me trajo solo para ser de almohada, que bien… al menos el paisaje es super lindo - miro al lago y vio que algo se movió y dijo: Ciò nell'eventualità che lo è? - sus dudas fueron aclaradas por una voz que dijo: es el calamar gigante no te asustes?

Dra Draco… me asustaste no té vi venir, pero me alegra que estés aquí.

- Paola le dio la mejor sonrisa y coqueta que tenia a Draco. En eso Christian se movió, rezongó y se volvió a acomodar para dormir -

Me invito al lago a descansar y solo él lo hace y para rematar me usa de almohada y se acomoda para dormir mejor el muy fresco.

Así veo que está cómodo, pero quién no lo estaría - decía Draco mientras le sentaba al lado de Paola y le cerraba un ojo.

- Paola se dio cuenta que habían más personas cerca y dijo: Chicos no los había visto pero per favore siéntense para que todos conversemos siempre y cuando no tengan más clases?

- Y todos dijeron al unísono que no -

Pao no te preocupes para mí va a ser un placer pasar toda la tarde contigo - dijo Draco acercando su cara peligrosamente a la de Paola y acto seguido ponía una mano sobre la mano de Paola que estaba cerca de él ya que con la otra Paola jugaba con el pelo de su hermano. Se sonrojo al notar la mano de él sobre la suya, pero se supo más nerviosa cuando noto que la cara Draco estaba demasiado cerca de la suya y solo atino a decir: ah, sí que buono…

- Draco pensaba "mmm veo que voy por buen camino, con esto no me queda duda se pone muy nerviosa cuando estoy tan cerca"

Pasaron un par de segundo y Draco no se movía cosa que tenía histérica a Paola y pensaba "Que pretende, perché no se mueve me pone nerviosa… pero es tan lindo esos ojos Grises ese cabello perfecto y ese mechón rebelde que le hace ver tan sexy y esa boca me encantaría poder besarla…

Pero que estoy pensando? Paola relájate que se te va a notar y además hay más gente piensa piensa has algo" y voltio la vista y dijo: aaa eee Gregory que hiciste en las vacaciones? - Draco volvió a sentarse pero sin dejar de estar cerca dejándoles a entender a sus amigos que ella era para él.

Goyle se puso muy rojo y dijo: Te sabes mi nombre?

Si claro, ricorda que hicimos el trabajo de pociones juntos y me fije cuando escribiste tu nombre además es molto bello - decía Paola coquetamente mientras de reojo miraba a Draco para ver que expresión ponía. A Draco no le gusto frunció el ceño y miró enojado a Goyle ya que estaba perdiendo la atención de Paola.

En eso Pansy hablo: Y tu que hiciste Paola en las vacaciones?

De echo niente, llegue a Italia terminada las clases, llame a mi novio y los meses me lleve cantando en un Pub de un amico con él, fui de compras y luego nos vinimos a Londres a ver la nueva Casa y arreglarla para cuando mi Papá llegara ya que tenia que dejar todo arreglado en Italia para venir a asumir su nuevo cargo.

Yo creía que vivías en una mansión cerca de la mía - dijo Draco – tienes novio?

Buono ahora no – le contesto Paola –

Que bien, Pao el sábado es la salida a Hogsmeade me gustaría que fueras conmigo

- En Paola se giro para quedar frente a Draco y se sintió el quejido de Christian que decía: Auch! Que pasó? Porque te moviste, me pegue fuerte.

- Acto seguido Christian se sentaba y se apoyaba en el árbol cuando se dio cuenta que había más gente que lo miraba y dijo: Mm ya veo, porque me tiraste, cuidado Malfoy con mi hermana! - Y ponía cara de enojo -

Draco alza una ceja y dice: No te preocupes Colucci que tu hermana conmigo no corre peligro, además le preguntaba si quería ir Hogsmeade conmigo.

- En eso Pansy hablo y dijo: te encuentras bien Christian

Si Pansy grazie - le cerro un ojo e hizo que se pusiera muy roja y dijo: que bien y yo que pensaba ir contigo pero si piensas ir con Malfoy yo también voy a ir acompañado, miro a Pansy y le dijo: Te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade - y le cerro el ojo - Pansy se puso más roja y con una sonrisa le dijo: encantada voy contigo.

Mmm tengo hambre ya es la hora de cenar - le extendió la mano a Pansy y le dijo: Vamonos a cenar y dejemos a los tórtolos solos, eso si Malfoy no te tardes, Ok

- Paola y Draco que quedaron un rato solos en el lago -

Draco rompió el silencio y dijo: yo… ósea tu… - estaba tan nervioso que no sabia como decirlo (como si fuera posible que Malfoy no pudiera hablar) al final lo dijo todo rápido para decirlo de una vez - Paola tu me gustas - con eso se acerco y la beso.

Paola que estaba como paralizada no se movía y no decía nada Draco la miraba tiernamente en eso Paola reacciono y dijo: Eeehh Draco io… eee tu también me gustas ma….

- Draco estaba feliz mañana iría con Paola a Hogsmeade le tomo la cara e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijo: ¿Cuál es el pero?

Draco tu me gustas pero debo ser sincera contigo esta Harry y… - fue interrumpida por Draco que dijo: San Potter!

- En eso Paola se levanto y le dijo a Draco: mejor vamos a cenar ya que si llegamos tarde nos quedaremos sin cena…

Ok, vamos espero que puedas arreglar ese problema y optes por lo mejor para ti que claro está, soy yo - Dijo Draco toma de la mano a Paola y se fueron caminado al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegaron estaban todos los alumnos cenando y los todos los quedaron mirando sobre todo un chico de cabello rebelde y ojos color esmeralda que noto que iban de la mano y se puso rojo sé furia y miro a Draco con ganas de Matarlo, Draco lo noto y siguió caminando directo a la mesa de los Profesores sin soltar la mano de Paola y cuando llegaron frente a Dumbledore dijo: Profesor Dumbledore habría algún problema para que la señorita Colucci se siente conmigo ósea con nosotros en la mesa de Slytherin?

Señor Malfoy no creó que haya ningún problema siempre y cuando la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape no tengan inconveniente

Yo no tengo ningún problema al contrario es sabido que siempre eh querido que las casa se lleven bien sobre todo Gryffindor y Slytherin - dijo McGonagall.

Tampoco tengo ningún inconveniente - dijo Snape -

Señor Malfoy tiene su respuesta vaya a cenar tranquilo antes de que no quede nada - dijo Dumbledore y lo miro sobre sus lentes de media luna.

Draco se sentó al lado de Paola, mientras que Giovanni la miraba con enojo -

Mientras En La Mesa De Gryffindor

- Harry rojo de la furia al ver como Malfoy miraba a Paola y le decía cosas al oído - Maldito Hurón me las va a pagar ya verá!!!

Tranquilo Harry! - Decía Ron - está su hermano con ella mejor relájate y recuerda que tú la puedes tener más cerca que Malfoy ya que están en la misma casa recuerda que la vamos a ver en la sala común, mientras ella llega podemos jugar ajedrez mágico y cuando llegue te dejo solo con ella para que conversen o lo que sea!!! - Dijo Ron con un todo pícaro.

Si, pero no la entretengas mucho ya que vamos a estar con las chicas esperándola, Ok

A que bien, espero que estemos invitados - dijo Ron

En eso Ginny metió la cuchara y dijo: No, es un pijama party y es solo para chicas.

Que malas son!!! La pasaríamos genial sobre todo si es en pijama - dijo Ron con picardía -

RON WEASLEY!!! - Dijo Hermione reprimiendo -

Ya tranquila, yo solo decía - dijo Ron y miró a Harry. Que solo levanto los hombros en señal de no queda de otra -

- Paola fue a la mesa de los Slytherin y se agacho para estar a la altura de Jorge que estaba sentado y le dijo: supe que te castigaron y no vas a ir a Hogsmeade por estar tirando aviones en clases de transformaciones, té eh dicho mil veces Jorge que no lo hagas. En fin quieres que te traiga algo de allá!

- Jorge puso cara de enojo y dijo: si es más cuatica McGonagall, no fue para tanto y nos castigo a Tom y a mí, pero no importa lo importante es que quiero que me traigas 1 rana de chocolate, no no no mejor quiero 5 y 4 barras de regaliz y unos Drubols y y y y ah granjeas de todos los sabores pero que no traiga los sabores guacalas como vomito, mugre y esas cosa ah y también pasteles de calabazas y y y y y que más…. - Decía Jorge mientras pensaba y fue interrumpido por Christian que dijo: Paola mi Papá te dijo que no lo malcriaras, además de que lo castigan tú lo premias preguntándole que quiere que le traigas, es el colmo.

Tu no te metas - dijo Jorge enojado. Paola frunció el ceño y dijo: tu que tanto hablas si igual le piensas traer algo así que cállate - le saco la lengua igual que una niña de 5 años y luego abraza a su hermano, le da un beso en la frente y dice: no te preocupes yo te traigo tutto - noto que unos ojos grises la miraban hace un rato -

Ah, hola tu debes ser Tom el hermano de Draco, mmm veo que se parecen molto - al decir Tom frunció el ceño y rápidamente ella dijo: Pero obviamente tú eres el más guapo de tu famiglia - le cerro un ojo. Y Tom cambia la cara, le dio una sonrisa dijo: Mm veo que además de ser hermosa y simpática eres muy inteligente… te gustaría ser mi Novia?

- Paola sé sorprendió y solo dijo: Wow!!!

Oye Draco tu hermano si que es rápido apúrate o te la va a quitar - dijo Christian y le dio un codazo a Draco.

Paola miró dulcemente a Tom y dijo: Claro me encantaría ser tu novia y grazie por el cumplido ma no crees que soy un poquito más grande que tu?

No, no soy tan chico voy a cumplir 13 en Enero - decía Tom muy ilusionado.

Wow, estas causando sensación Paola, será mejor que te despidas de tu novio y vayamos donde McGonagall - dijo Hermione tratando de no reír -

Ah verdad, nos esta esperando, buono chicos nos vemos mañana. - Se levantó y le dio un beso a Tom y Jorge en la frente - mis niños nos vemos y le voy a traer algo rico a los 2 Ah y un beso para todos - Draco le tomo la mano y le dijo: Como que un beso para todos; No yo quiero uno solo para mí - Y con un dedo que movía en su mejilla le indicaba a Paola que se lo diera -

Bene - dijo Paola y se acerco a Draco para darle el beso en la mejilla pero Draco giro la cabeza y se lo dio en la boca - Mañana nos vemos y sueña conmigo.

Hermione tomo la mano de Paola y se fueron.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

En La Tienda

Wow, que genial me encanta, no sé por donde empezar, mira tienen de todo…

Cierto tu nunca habías venido, que te parece si empezamos por las ranas de chocolate.

Si esta bien, a ver creo que llegaré… – Paola y Harry compraron todo lo que necesitaban, salieron de la tienda cada uno llevaba una bolsa llena de golosinas. Se fueron rápidamente ya que era tarde, al entrar a las tres escobas miraron para todos lados pero no los veían, cuando de repente escucharon que los llamaron -

Harry por aquí – Era Hermione que los llamaba y les indicaba con un movimiento de mano donde estaban. Al llegar donde estaban todos Paola se quedo atrás de uno de los gemelos y le tapo los ojos con las manos, le hizo una señal a Harry para que dijera algo y sorprender al pelirrojo -

Veo que ya estamos todos por cierto Fred tenemos una sorpresa para ti, así que adivina quién es? - Fred tocaba las manos que tapaban sus ojos y dijo: No lo sé, pero estas manos se me hacen conocidas pero no, no puede ser. – y con eso se paro lo cual hizo que Paola sacara sus manos y lo mirara a la cara ya que se había dado vuelta.

Fred al ver que era Paola quién lo miraba solo pudo decir: Wow!!! – se quedo paralizado por unos y no hacia nada. Paola que todavía lo miraba muy alegre dijo: acaso no te da gusto verme?

- Con esto Fred volvió en si se abalanzo sobre ella, la abrazo muy fuerte y la levanto un poco dijo: No lo puedo creer, que haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Si, también me da gusto verte - Dijo Paola irónicamente -

Lo siento me sorprendiste, obvio que me da gusto verte serio pero que haces aquí? y de donde conoces a Harry? Es más porque venias sola con él? - Dijo Fred cambiando la voz a un poco molesto en las últimas frases -

Mio Caro! geloso come sempre, Harry es mi amico, siamo dei compagni di classe. Vine a Inglaterra perché al mio Papá lo nombraron Ministro de Magia y… - en eso fue interrumpida por Fred - si lo se, pero no creí que vinieran todos. Pero que bueno volver a verte. Siéntate aquí a mi lado y cuéntame en que casa quedaste

- En eso se sentó junto a Fred y Ginny dijo: Ok, déjala que respire y pidamos algo que muero de hambre además habrá tiempo para que hablen.

Si Ginny tiene razón yo también tengo mucha hambre pidamos algo ahora – decía Ron -

Pero si tu siempre tienes hambre, eso no es novedad - dijo George que se unía a la conversación y todos rieron.

Hermione se paro y dijo molesta: Pero que hacen ustedes aquí?

– Con está pregunta Paola se voltea al igual que los demás y dijo: Scusi, ma no podía dejarlo así.

Pero no debiste dejarme solo

Que se supone que pasa aquí? - Dijo Fred -

Ah, Fred tanto tiempo, como has estado que tal tu tienda?

Hola!, Bien gracias, pero que haces tu con Malfoy y Parkinson, Christian.

Son mis compañeros estoy en Slytherin y voy en séptimo al igual que ellos y la pollito.

Osea que tú estas en Slytherin - dijo Fred -

Sono nel Gryffindor con Harry.

Así me olvidaba de eso - dijo Fred con el ceño fruncido -

No empieces Fred, acabamos de encontrarnos y no me gustaría que hicieras una escena.

Ok, Ok pero siempre terminábamos bien, acaso no te acuerdas? - Decía Fred con una sonrisa y una mirada provocativa hacia Paola -

Que significa esto? - Dijo Draco molesto -

Ah, verdad no té eh contado, lo que pasa es que… - pero fue interrumpida por Fred que la tomo por la cintura la atrajo hacia él y dijo mirando a Draco: Fuimos novios!!!

¿Cómo es eso que Weasley fue tu novio? - Dijo Draco con enojo -

Es cierto, fueron novios más de un año - dijo Christian -

No vamos a discutir aquí, además todos tenemos que comer así que mejor siéntense y compórtense todos - dijo Paola mirando a Draco, Harry y Fred. Está bien dijeron todos los aludidos.

El almuerzo paso tranquilamente, exceptuando por los tres chicos que se miraban entre ellos con ganas de matarse.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la tienda de los gemelos. Paola estaba fascinada, todo le parecía genial.

Paola se acerca a un estante donde habían unos animalitos pequeños de color morado que llamaron su atención.

Que lindos? Que son?

Son Micropuff - dijo George – Puffskeinsen en miniatura.

Que lindos...

Elige el que quieras - dijo George -

En serio, te amo! Eres muy lindo, grazie - dijo Paola y le dio un beso en la mejilla a George. Fred que estaba cerca de ellos les dijo: Cuidado hermanito!

Mio Caro! Te he dicho miles de veces que no seas tan Geloso y menos con George que es como un Fratello per me además lo quiero tanto como a ti.

Ah si, pero tú eres mi novia no la de George por lo tanto no nos puedes querer a los dos por igual - dijo Fred enojado. Draco y Harry se habían acercado a ver que pasaba –

Fred primero que nada ya no somos NOVIOS, además George es mi amico, no puedes estar Geloso de tu hermano.

Además ahora, Io sono con nessuno - decía Paola enojada – Eres demasiado Geloso Fred y no se perché cuando estuvimos juntos, Io non diedi mai a Lei i motivi, eso es lo único malo que tienes y debes superarlo.

Pao no te enojes, acabamos de reencontrarnos y no quiero que pelear contigo, estoy tratando de corregir eso porque no me ayudas. Vuelve conmigo, yo te amo - dijo Fred -

Wow!!! - Dijeron Harry, Draco, George y Hermione que estaban cerca -

Fred mio caro! Scusi ma non pozzo, la verdad me gusta… - decía Paola angustiada -

Esta bien - dijo Fred – mejor no me lo digas

Ok, esto ya es mucho, no lo soporto Paola vamonos

Y tu quién te crees que eres Malfoy para hablarle así - dijo Fred muy enojado -

Ya tranquilícense no van a ser un escándalo aquí - dijo Hermione -

Cierto, ya me estoy aburriendo con todo esto, es más me voy y me voy sola, es tarde y debo hacer la ronda, Ciao - dijo Paola enojadisima -

- Paola ya había salido de la tienda iba muy enojada e iba murmurando palabras en italiano, cuando le ponen una mano en el hombro y le dicen: Wow, sí que estas enojada.

Quiero estar sola, Lascimi in Pace!

Lo sé, si me dices que sabes como volver a Hogwarts, te dejaré sola.

Oh, e vero no sé volver, es que estaba tan enojada que io…

Ya tranquila, mejor vamos a buscar un carruaje y volvamos a Hogwarts además hay que cenar, y que turno te toca?

Después de la cena.

Ok, entonces cenaras conmigo con quien te toca la ronda?

Con Roger Davis de Ravenclaw

Ten cuidado con ese

No seas Geloso Draco, mejor vamonos ya que esta empezando a hacer molto freddo

Y además tengo una cita con mi novio!

¿Cómo es eso? ¿Quién es tu novio? - Dijo Draco un poco enojado -

Ah, no lo sabes, mira es rubio de ojos grises muy guapo… a que ya adivinaste querido cuñado jajajajajaja

Ja, que buena broma - dijo Draco tomo a Paola de la mano y se fueron a los carruajes -

- Paola y Draco llegaron al colegio y se fueron directo al Gran Comedor a la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba Tom y Jorge -

Hola niños! Cómo pasaron su día!

Fue muy aburrido ya hicimos de todo, menos mal que ya acabó el día

Si tiene razón Tom, fue aburridisimo ya no sabíamos que hacer… y a todo esto que me trajiste - dijo Jorge -

Fratello mio! No hay caso contigo igual les traje algo rico a los dos.

- Paola le entrego a cada uno una bolsita verde con borde burdeos con la inicial de cada uno -

Que Genial, grazie - dijo Jorge y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana -

Gracias que rico son muchas golosinas - decía Tom y le daba un beso a Paola

Ya Tom no seas tan efusivo - dijo Draco -

Déjalo Draco, en todo caso a ti también te traje algo - y Paola le extendió una bolsita igual a la que le había dado a los chicos pero con la letra D -

- Draco tomo la bolsa la miro unos segundos, miro a Paola y le dijo: Grazie - la tomo por la cintura, la acercó a él la abrazo y le dijo al oído: me encantó tu regalo, yo también te tengo uno pero te lo voy a dar mañana, nos juntamos en el lago a las 11.

- Se sentaron y Draco le dijo: no creo que haya problema en que te queden cenando con nosotros.

Si, pero siéntate conmigo Pao - decía Tom -

No, Pao siéntate conmigo - decía Jorge -

Niños no peleen, me siento entre ustedes dos - decía Paola y los chicos quedaron tranquilos.

Draco al ver lo que hizo Paola dijo: Pero… en fin

- Y al final se sentó frente a Paola para no discutir y cenar tranquilamente. -

- Poco a poco el gran comedor se fue llenando de alumnos que venían a cenar.

La cena paso tranquila y sin problemas en eso llega un chico detrás de Paola - y le dijo: Hola tu debes ser Paola Colucci, soy Roger Davis y nos toca la ronda juntos, comencemos?

- Roger le extendió la mano a Paola ella se la tomó y dijo: Claro, vamos.

Se dio vuelta y dijo: Buono chicos, nos vemos, Ciao.

- Paola y Roger recorrieron el castillo durante las dos horas que duraba su ronda, al terminar se fueron a la entrada del castillo donde tenían que esperar a los otros Prefecto".

Hola Chang! Ya terminé ahora me voy, nos vemos Paola, fue un placer estar contigo, espero que nos toque más seguido juntos! - y tomo la mano de Paola la beso y se fue -

Como siempre este Davis tan galán ironizo Chang – miró a Paola de arriba abajo y le dijo: Así que tú eres la nueva… mmm sabías que traes a todos loquitos por ti Italiana.

Déjala tranquila Chang - dijo Ron molesto -

Ah, sí que tu también estas loquito por ella Weasley, que pasó con Granger ya no te gusta? La cambiaste por la Italiana

Ya córtala Chang, eres terrible, mejor vamos a ser la ronda que no tengo tu tiempo - dijo Ron enojado – Pao ve a la torre y no le hagas caso a Chang esta ardida porque Harry ya no la toma en cuenta

Cállate Weasley ese no es tu asunto - dijo Cho enojada -

Buono Ron, nos vemos en la torre buona notte

- Paola se fue hacia la torre pensando y dijo: Lei è Pazza? - llego donde el cuadro de la señora Gorda iba a decir la contraseña le taparon la boca y la acorralaron contra la pared.

Draco che cosa fai qui?

Mi bella ragazza! Solo vine a darte el beso de las buenas noches! Y desear que duermas bien y sueñes conmigo

Draco io… - Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Draco la beso -

Bueno mi bella ragazza nos vemos mañana, Ciao

Ciao. - Paola se para frente al cuadro y sé voltea para ver como Draco se iba hacia las mazmorras, dobló en una esquina y lo perdió de vista.

Paola suspiró y la Dama Gorda le dijo: Bueno niña va a entrar o no? Yo también quiero dormir!

Ok, dulces de menta

- Se abrió el cuadro y Paola pasó, se fue directo a la puerta que daba a las escaleras de las habitaciones de las niñas, cuando la llamaron sé giro y vio a centímetros de ella uno ojos de esmeralda que la miraban tiernamente -

Harry

Pao, quiero hablar contigo ahora

Buono, dime

Pero en privado.

Ok, vamos a mi habitación total Hermione está acá no creo que suba pronto, pero attesa

Que cosa - dijo Harry -

Que, hay como se dice… ah espera

- Paola dijo un hechizo a las escaleras muy bajo para que Harry no lo escuchara -

Esta bien ahora Harry puedes subir; apúrate ya que el hechizo dura solo hasta que llegas arriba, pero sube tu primero, nadie esta mirando apúrate, ah y cuando llegues arriba cuida que no te vean y ve hasta el final del corredor ahí va a ver dos pequeñas escalera una frente a la otra estas dan a los dormitorio de Prefectos sube por la derecha y en la puerta… buono espérame ahí

Ok - dijo Harry subió rápidamente hasta el dormitorio, cuando Paola iba a subir Hermione la llamó -

Paola ya te vas a dormir tan luego, yo quería conversar contigo! Mientras terminábamos el trabajo que nos dejo Flitwick

Ah, Hermione, si pero ya lo termine y la verdad estoy cansada y… tu ya lo terminaste?

No, ósea si la verdad acabo de terminar, pero quiero leer un poco y luego subo

No será que quieres esperar a Ron, amica, en todo caso sería molto buono ya que si te demoras mas amica te lo van a quitar y después te vas a arrepentir de no haberlo hecho a tiempo.

Pero… a que te refieres?

Acaso no te has dado cuenta como lo mira Romilda Vane, lo mejor que puedes haces es decirle hoy, espéralo a que llegue, invítalo a jugar ajedrez mágico y espera a que se queden solos y ahí hablan.

Pero… pero me va a ganar 2 jugadas

Pero Hermy piensa en algo, no sé ayúdalo con el trabajo de encantamientos

- Y con eso Paola abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo por las escaleras -

Porque te demoraste tanto, me estaba poniendo nervioso ya veía que me pillaban - decía Harry asustado -

Scusa, es que Hermione me empezó a parlar e io no sabía como desaserme de ella.

- Paola hizo un movimiento de varita y dijo: L'amour de ma vie, en entrant dans mon esprit

Francés… que significa eso?

El amor de mi vida, entrando en mi espíritu, no te gusta?

Si pero que rebuscado no - decía Harry -

Esa es la idea, que no entre nadie, excepto Hermy e io. Además como había que cambiar la contraseña io propuse está y le gusto en fin vayamos a lo nuestro de que quieres parlar Harry?

- Paola se sentó a los pies de la cama, mientras Harry paseaba de un lado a otro frente a ella sin mirarla -

Harry per favore, me estas mareando, mejor siéntate aquí y dime

- Paola le indico que se sentara. Harry se sentó junto a ella le tomo la mano y la hizo girar para que se miraran a los ojos, luego se acerco más a ella puso la mano en el mentón, la atrajo hacia él y la beso, luego rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica y la beso con más pasión, quería tenerla y que ella fuera solo para él no quería cortar el beso; pero Paola se separo de él y se arrastro hacia atrás por la cama, Harry entendió que ella quería lo mismo que él.

Con esto Harry se abalanzo sobre ella, dejándole caer el peso de su cuerpo, lo cual provoco un escalofrío en Paola lo cual hizo que diera un corto gemido y mordiera el labio inferior de Harry, lo cual le fascino a él.

Harry quedo sobre ella y la miro con deseo, le quito la túnica y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa torpemente hasta que decidió que no podía esperar y la tiro dejando tirados los botones por toda la cama; por su parte Paola se deshizo de la túnica de Harry y desabrocho algunos botones para luego sacarla por arriba de la cabeza del oji verde.

Harry se deshizo de la falda y de sus pantalones.

Harry estaba solo en boxer y Paola con un conjunto rosa de encaje que Harry encontró sexy pero tierno. La beso tiernamente y se terminaron de desnudar e hicieron el amor. Todo iba muy bien hasta que sintieron que trataban de abrir la puerta -

Harry debe ser Hermione que hacemos…

Ya sé, mira yo cierro los doseles de la cama y tu hace un hechizo para Hermy se vaya directo a su cama en caso de que se le ocurra hablarte, ah, Insonorus!

Veo Harry que piensas en todo

Sí, en que estabamos.

- Harry y Paola siguieron con lo suyo cuando Hermione entro y dijo: Que onda! Porque la Pao cerraría… que extraño pero le pregunto mañana la verdad tengo mucho sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

A La Mañana Siguiente

- Paola despertó y se movió cuando sintió un quejido y algo que la abrazaba fuertemente -

Wow! Todavía está aquí!- dijo Paola tranquilamente. Harry la tenia fuertemente abrazada, Paola se soltó un poco de él y lo observó se veía muy tierno durmiendo aunque el pelo lo tenia más revuelto de lo normal gracias a ella y eso lo encontró muy sexy y comenzó a besarlo, le revolvió más el cabello, con sus manos recorrió su torso, (Gracias al Quidditch Harry tenia un cuerpo envidiable) siguió besándolo, bajo por su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos a lo que él comenzó a reaccionar y seguirle el juego. Paola al sentir que Harry le devolvía los besos y caricias lo miró y este dijo: Porque paras?

- Paola le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa – Io…

Yo que pequeña – le pregunto Harry –

Niente – le contesta ella y lo comenzó a besar, Harry aprovecho esto se dio vuelta y dejo caer su peso sobre ella, esta gimió y Harry supo que devia continuar, volvieron a hacer el amor y se quedaron dormidos nuevamente.

Paola se despertó nuevamente y se levanto muy lentamente para no despertar a Harry y dejarlo dormir, tomo lo primer que pillo se lo puso y se fue al baño a darse una buena ducha.-

Hola! pense que estabas durmiendo, ya que como no tenias los doseles abiertos… bueno vas a ir a desayunar cierto? - Dijo Hermione

Hola, si, te espero para que vayamos juntas Ok, apúrate.

- Paola se apresuro en ir a su armario y se vistió rápidamente. En eso salió Hermione del baño la miró y le dijo: Hermy apúrate que la verdad tengo hambre.

- Hermione se vistió rápido. Salió del dormitorio iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Paola le dijo: attesa, no llego mi barita, pero espérame abajo ya bajo, Ok!

- Paola cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó rápidamente a su cama, abrió los doseles y lo vio ahí durmiendo plácidamente, se arrodillo frente a su cama y acaricio la cara de Harry, se acerco y lo besó. Lo contemplo un par de segundos y le dio un beso en la frente a lo que Harry despertó la miró y le dijo: Buenos días! – se acercó y la besó tiernamente.

Buongiorno dormilón, es hora de despertar.

Pero hoy es domingo, puedo dormir un poco más - dijo Harry medio dormido -

Claro bello! Son las 10 y ricorda que estas en mi habitación… - pero no pudo continuar ya que Harry la interrumpió

Ah, es verdad, me quede dormido, que hago ahora como salgo de aquí - dijo desesperado – necesito mi capa y… - se quedo callado un momento y dijo: ah espero que resulte – con eso se sentó en la cama miró a hacia los pies de la cama donde estaban su ropa, tomo los boxer y los pantalones se los puso, se paro fue hacia la ventana la abrió, se devolvió hacia la cama tomo su capa y saco su varita y dijo: Accio capa de invisibilidad! – miro a Paola y dijo: espero que Ron no haya cerrado la ventana sino ya no sabría que hacer.

- Al terminar de decir eso miró hacia la ventana y dijo: Vaya menos mal, ahora Pao necesito que me ayudes.

Si Harry, que quieres que haga

Mira, yo me voy a poner la capa tu fíjate que no haya nadie en el pasillo para que al pasar por ahí, no me tope con nadie, ya que se pueden acercar a ti y nos pueden pillar.

No creo que nos pillen, deben estar todos en el gran comedor, Harry toma tus cosas, ponte los zapatos y salgamos antes de que Hermy suba además me estoy demorando mucho.

- Harry tomo sus cosas se puso la capa y Paola abrió la puerta, salió espero un poco para que Harry pudiera salir y cerro, bajo las pocas escalas que hay para llegar al pasillo, miro y dijo: No hay nadie, vamos!

- Al llegar a las escaleras bajo lentamente al llegar al final abrió la puerta y salió dejando la puerta abierta unos minutos mientras con la mirada buscaba a Hermione -

Paola porque te demoraste tanto ya iba a subir!

Ah, lo que pasa es que no encontraba mi barita, pero ya la tengo, vamos – y tomo del brazo a Hermione y se fueron hacia el gran comedor.

- Paola y Hermione salieron por retrato. Harry miro en la sala común y al no ver a nadie, dio un suspiro de tranquilidad. Subió corriendo y fue hacia su habitación que también era la de prefectos, al ser el capitán de Quidditch también podía usar esa habitación la cual compartía con Ron, al llegar a la puerta dijo: Chuddley Cannons

- Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio hacia la cama de Ron, al ver que los doseles estaban cerrados entro, se fue directo a su cama se quito la capa y se fue al baño se dio una buena ducha, salió con una toalla envuelta y se encontró con Ron que iba hacia el baño y este le dijo: y tu a que hora llegaste anoche? Con quien estuviste Potter hasta tan tarde – Ron lo miró con picardía. Harry se río ya que Ron no lo había pillado y creía que había llegado tarde, miró a su amigo y le dijo: Si llegue tarde y al parecer tu también llegaste tarde ya que por lo que veo no te dio tiempo de sacarte la ropa Weasley.

La verdad estaba cansado y me dio lata, me tire en la cama y me quede dormido, pero en fin me doy una ducha y bajamos a desayunar ya que estoy muerto de hambre - dijo Ron mientras se metía al baño

Eso no es novedad en ti - ironizó Harry, se fue hacia su armario lo abrió y comenzó a revisar su ropa y ver que se podía poner. Cuando estuvieron listos bajaron al gran comedor.

- Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se fueron directo con sus amigos. Harry se sentó al lado de Paola le dio un beso y le sonrió ella lo imita dejando a todos los de la mesa con la boca abierta, Ron que no se percato de lo que sucedió dijo: Hola a todos, tengo un hambre horrible que hay de rico.

Paola lo miró y le dijo: Tu siempre eres igual! – con lo cual todos los presentes se pusieron a reír, dejando pasar el beso de buenos días que se habían dado.

- Cuando terminaron de Desayunar siguieron conversando; en eso Hermione dijo: Miren ahí vienen el correo!

- Todos miraron hacia arriba viendo como se llenaba de Lechuzas el Gran comedor.

Todos se fijaron que venia una Lechuza en dirección de la mesa de Gryffindor con un Ramo de Flores que deja caer frente a Paola y esta dijo: Todavía lo recuerda!

¿Quién lo recuerda? – dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido. Pero Paola no le pudo responder ya que llego otra Lechuza de color Negro la cual se paro frente a ella con un pergamino atado a su Pata, una Rosa Negra y una pequeña caja. Paola saca el pergamino y tomo la rosa, luego la caja acaricia a la lechuza y esta se va.

Luego apareció otra lechuza de color gris que le trajo una caja de azul y un pergamino. Paola tomo la caja y el pergamino, acaricio a la ave y le dijo: Grazie. - Por último llega La lechuza de ella que era más bien pequeña menudita y de color pardo que le traía una caja, tres sobres de distintos colores, lo cual toma la caja los sobres y acaricio a la lechuza y deja unas semillas en la mesa las cuales el ave comenzó a comer, luego toma un vaso lo lleno con agua y le dijo: Pit, debes estar cansada y sedienta toma un poco de agua para que estés mejor.

Wow! Si que recibiste correo hoy - dijo Ron sorprendido -

Si, es verdad, pero quien te envió todo esto, pero de quien son las flores! - dijo Ginny entusiasmada -

Ah, buono las Flores son de Fred, la Rosa de Draco, la piccola scatola azul de Oliver, y el sobre rosa della mia Madre, el verde del mio Papa y el rojo junto con la caja de Amy mi Elfa domestica.

- tomo la caja que venia con los sobres la abrió y encontró unos Pasteles - Ah son mis Pasteles Favoritos los debe haber hecho Amy, son muy ricos, quieres provarlos, alcanza para todos.

- Paola saco uno, tapo la caja, se dio vuelta para ver si estaban sus hermanos, pero solo vio a Jorge, lo llamo el chico voltio y dijo: Hola! Que pasa?

Hola! Mira Amy me envío Pasteles, y alcanza para todos, ma dove esta Christian, todavía no baja!

Ah, que rico, no todavía no - y al decir eso giro hacia la puerta del gran comedor y dijo: pero ahí viene con el resto.

- Christian venía de la mano de Pansy y con ellos venia Draco, Goyle, Crabbe y Zabini. Todos se fueron a su mesa y se sentaron a desayunar.

Paola se paro de la mesa y dijo: Hola chicos!

- Todos la saludaron. Draco que se había quedado de pie se puso al lado de Paola la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo rápidamente hacia él, la beso tomando desprevenida a la chica -

Harry al ver esto se paro y grito: PAOLA!!!

- Lo cual hizo que Paola y Draco se separaran y todos lo quedaran mirando con cara de sorpresa y duda. Paola al ver a Harry puso las manos en el pecho de Draco y lo empujo para que la soltara pero el rubio al ver lo que trataba de hacer la atrajo más hacia él sin sacar la vista de Harry. -

Draco suéltame! - Dijo Paola miró a Harry que estaba que lanzaba llamas por los ojos, este miro a Draco y dijo enojado: Suéltala Maldito hurón!

¿Quién te crees Potter para venir a gritarme? - dijo Draco -

- Paola vio que se avecinaba tormenta y dijo: Chicos per favore, no armen un escándalo - y miró con enojo a Harry y a Draco, el cual todavía la tenia sujeta de la cintura.

- Hermione que estaba junto a Harry lo tomo del brazo y le dijo: Harry por favor siéntate, que va a venir McGonagall y la que se va a armar.

Draco no armen un escándalo y mejor siéntate que Snape nos esta mirando enojado - dijo Christian.

Ok, no voy a hacer nada, pero yo solo estaba saludando a tu hermana, además… - al decir esto miró a Paola y siguió diciendo – te gusto mi regalito, mi bella ragazza

La verdad Draco todavía no lo abro, ma Grazie la Rosa es molto bella

Pero ábrela la caja para ver si te gusta? - dijo Draco y con esto la soltó; Paola se dirigió a su mesa tomo la caja de Draco, miró a Harry y dijo: Tranquilo mio bambino, no pasa nada.

– abrió la caja y sé encontró con otra más pequeña dentro de color verde con la orilla dorada y al abrirla Paola soltó un MAMMA MIA! Y se llego una mano a la boca. Era un anillo de esmeralda con incrustaciones de diamantes.

Por lo que veo si te gusto mi bella ragazza - dijo Draco, el cual tomo la caja saco el anillo y se lo puso a Paola, tomo la rosa Negra de la mesa sin mirar a nadie y se la entrego, le tomo la mano y dijo: lei vuole essere la mia compagna?

Paola miró a Draco luego a Harry, volvió a mirar a Draco y dijo: io, io….. – y se desmayo. Draco alcanzo a tomarla antes de que se cayera completamente.

Hermione, Ginny y Pansy que miraban la escena dieron un grito, lo cual hizo que Snape y McGonagall llegaran donde estaba Draco con Paola en medio del piso.

McGonagall miró a Paola se pudo una mano en la boca y dijo asustada: Por Merlín! Que sucedió aquí.

- Snape que fue más rápido dijo: Draco lleva inmediatamente a la Señorita Colucci con Madame Pomfrey!

- Draco toma a Paola en brazos y se la lleva seguido por McGonagall y Snape, no sin antes este último decir: Todos tranquilos, - miro a Harry y su grupo y les dijo: ¡Quédense aquí!, Christian, Jorge sigan desayunando mientras llevamos a la Señorita Colucci a la enfermería, es solo un desmayo y se fue rápidamente.

Todo el Gran Comedor seguía con la vista a Draco que llevaba a Paola en brazos inconsciente a la enfermería.

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin los hermanos Colucci conversaban en Italiano sobre lo que había pasado, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Pansy que dijo: Christian, tu crees que se pondrá bien, cierto? – decía nerviosa -

Si Pansy, no te preocupes es solo un desmayo por la impresión

Y porque estas tan seguro de eso? Además que fue lo que le dijo Draco, para que se desmayara? - Pregunto Goyle con cara de duda y preocupación -

Buono, lo primero Draco le pidió ser su novia y segundo en otra ocasión similar le pasó lo mismo y despertó como a las 2 horas, la mia mamma le dio una poción para que se repusiera ya que estaba más pálida que de costumbre jajaja… mmm ahora que lo pienso debería ir a la enfermería a ver como está? - Decía Christian mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la entrada del gran comedor seguido de Jorge y los Slytherin -

Mientras en la Mesa de Gryffindor

Harry tranquilízate, no sacas nada con enojarte, además aunque fueras Madame Pomfrey no te dejará entrar ya que debe estar revisándola – decía Hermione.

Si, Harry, Hermy tiene razón, mejor espera un poco y vamos todos a verla – decía Ron para tranquilizar a su amigo.

Pero… pero.. – miró hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor por la cual hace unos minutos había salido Draco con Paola inconsciente y dijo enojado: NO PIENSO ESPERAR NI UN MINUTO MAS, ELLA ES MIA… ADEMAS ESE MALDITO HURON VA A UTILIZAR TODO ESE TIEMPO PARA ESTAR CON ELLA, NO LO VOY A PERMITIR. Salió corriendo hacía la enfermería seguido de cerca por Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Mientras en la enfermería Draco llegaba con Paola seguido por McGonagall, Snape y Zammaretti.

Madame Pomfrey revise a la señorita Colucci que se desmayo en el gran comedor - dijo Snape.

Señor Malfoy recueste a la señorita Colucci en esa cama - dijo Madame Pomfrey alarmada – que fue lo que le sucedió Minerva?

Paola estaba en el pasillo con el señor Malfoy y se desmayo, agradezcamos que el señor Malfoy tenga buenos reflejos si no esto hubiera sido peor.

Va a estar bien cierto? – pregunto Giovanni –

Si Señor Zammaretti – le digo Madame Pomfrey – pero usted que hace aquí?

Veo que no lo sabe, estoy a cargo de los Colucci, cualquier cosa que pase me lo deben informar a mí, ya que Jorge su Padre esta muy ocupado en el ministerio y Fiorella también, ellos me dejaron a cargo de los tres.

- Al terminar de decir eso llegaron el grupo de Slytherin y Jorge dijo: ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Señores que hacen ustedes aquí? - Dijo McGonagall

Queríamos saber como estaba Paola Profesora – Dijo Pansy

Bueno, hay mucha gente aquí y yo necesito revisar a la señorita Colucci, así que todos afuera – dijo Madame Pomfrey

- Salieron todos los Slytherin al pasillo seguidos por Giovanni y el Profesor Snape, cerrando este último la puerta tras él.

Adentro de la enfermería Madame Pomfrey revisó a Paola y dijo: Minerva no es nada grave, solo un desmayo voy por las sales.

- Al volver Madame Pomfrey abrió las sales y las puso frente a Paola para que reaccionara a lo cual la chica al aspirarlas se movió y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente; cuando ya los tuvo abierto la Profesora McGonagall se acerco a ella y le dijo: Señorita Colucci, se encuentra bien?

Io… dove sono?

Pompy, que fue lo que dijo - pregunto McGonagall

No lo sé, Minerva, pero trae al Profesor Zammaretti o a sus hermanos, ya que al parecer está media perdida.

Sí, claro por voy ellos.

- McGonagall fue hacía la puerta la abrió y dijo: Profesor Zammaretti, Señores Colucci, Paola ya despertó está medio perdida y habla todo en italiano, necesito que nos ayuden, así que entren. - Tras decir eso los tres entraron y McGonagall cerró la puerta tras las protestas del resto. -

En eso Madame Pomfrey comenzó a hablarle a Paola y le decía: Señorita Colucci, se encuentra bien, esta en la enfermería, recuerda lo que paso?

Paola la miró perdida aun miro hacia todos lados y dijo dudosa: Scusi, no. quello che sto facendo qui?… ha detto l'infermeria… - Paola la miró detenidamente y volvió a decir: je suis dans le collège

Madame Pomfrey la miró dudosa y le dijo: bueno al menos un idioma que si conozco. Je suis Madame Pomfrey, est dans l'hôpital, Vous avez défailli se le rappelle.

En eso llego McGonagall junto a Madame Pomfrey y le dijo: ¿Cómo esta?

Al parecer sigue perdida, será mejor que hable con sus hermanos, al parecer cree estar en Beauxbatons.

Paola – la llamo Christian asustado al ver a Paola pálida y con cara de estar pedida - Come stai?

Christian… bene ma dove sono?

Stiamo a Hogwarts ricordare?

Oh… - fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Paola ya que estaba procesando la información. – Giovanni que pasó? Y…. uy que dolor de cabeza – decía Paola mientras se sentaba en la cama

Señorita Colucci como se encuentra? - Le pregunto Madame Pomfrey a Paola

Bene, aunque un poco mareada y me duele la cabeza, me podría dar algo por favor Madame Pomfrey

Que bien, veo que está mejor, quédese tranquila, recuéstese voy por una poción.

- Madame Pomfrey volvió con la poción y se la dio, Señorita Colucci recuerda lo que le pasó?

Buono, ahora que lo pienso, io estaba en el Gran comedor desayunando llego Draco me… - en eso se miró la mano y dijo: Madonna Mia! No fue un sueño estoy en problemas!

No le entiendo Señorita Colucci que sucede?

No nada, ma dove está Draco? Y Harry… dove está Harry

Están todos afuera esperando… - fue interrumpida por Paola que le dijo: y usted los podría hacer pasar por favor

Está bien pero solo un par de minutos

Grazie

Cariño esta bien cierto?

Sí Giovanni sono bene, grazie

Me diste un susto de muerte, además amor que te dijo Malfoy

Niente

Mentirosa

Scusi, non pozzo – le contesta ella, Giovanni solo la miró. Mientras sus hermanos hablaban entre ellos -

- Madame Pomfrey se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió la invadieron con preguntas -

¿Cómo está? Se encuentra bien? Ya despertó? Podemos verla?

Silencio, voy a contestar todas sus preguntas pero por favor silencio

Y ya despertó? - Pregunto Draco -

Si señor Malfoy despertó y se encuentra mejor

Madame Pomfrey podemos pasar a verla - preguntó Hermione -

Por ahora pasaran El Señor Potter y el Señor Malfoy - pero fue interrumpida por Ron que dijo: pero porque solo Harry y Malfoy nosotros también queremos verla

Señor Weasley compórtese por favor, además ella quiere verlos y no pueden estar todos adentro, después pasaran ustedes, así que espere - dijo Madame Pomfrey con el ceño fruncido y se fue a terminar la poción que necesitaba para Paola. -

Paola come stai? - Pregunto Jorge a su hermana -

Bene, grazie

Mi bella ragazza, seguro te encuentras bien?

Si, Draco sono bene, lei non si preoccupa.

- Paola tomo la mano de Harry se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acerco su boca al oído de Harry y le dijo: debemos hablar.

- Harry se sintió feliz pero a la vez nervioso por lo que le había dicho Paola.

A Draco no le gustó que Paola se acercara así a Harry y la jalo hacia él a lo que Paola lo miró y le dijo: ma che cosa… Ya me aburrí de esto, se acabó la farsa de ahora en adelante se acabo la niña tierna y simpática ahora me van a conocer. - al decir esto dejo boquiabierto a casi todos, ya que la verdad Christian conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabía como podía llegar a ser -

Te habías tardado pollito, no pense que te aguantaras tanto… - dijo Christian asombrado -

Buono ahora van a ver, por ahora Harry… será mejor que hablemos luego – le dio un beso, lo soltó y dijo: Nos vemos querido, ahora necesito arreglar un asunto con Malfoy per favore ve con los chicos y diles que estoy bien. Ah y dile Hermy que necesito que reúna a las chicas en nuestra habitación que nos vemos a la noche. Ok?

Bueno – fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry ya que estaba sorprendido, salió de la enfermería y se fue con sus amigos a su sala -

Giovanni estoy bien, ya te puedes ir y luego parlamos – Paola le dio un beso en la mejilla y este se fue de mala gana -

- Draco hablo y dijo: QUE SE SUPONE QUE FUE ESO? Y DESDE CUANDO SOY MALFOY PARA TI? EXPLÍCATE

A ver cariño relájate, voy a darte una explicación ma lei me dà un secondo … MADAME POMFREY! Per favore venga un momento.

Señorita Colucci tome aquí tengo una poción que la ayudará con el mareo y el dolor de cabeza, y por favor póngase esta crema sino le quedara la cicatriz en la cara.

come una lesione me muero, dove hay un espejo, necesito uno urgente – decía Paola media histérica -

Tranquila ya te dijo Madame Pomfrey que si te la ponías no te quedaría cicatriz - decía Christian -

Claro, ma come me la voy a poner sin un espejo - decía Paola irónicamente -

Ya tranquila yo te la pongo - dijo Jorge -

Que eres lindo, por eso te quiero, ma con molto cuidado

Si, si como sea - decía Jorge -

Auch, te dije con cuidado Jorge

Madonna mia, te mueves mucho, mejor Christian ponle tú la crema - decía Jorge mientras le estiraba la mano para que Christian tomara la crema -

No, io no, con ella hay que tener cuidado

- En eso Paola se la quitó de la mano y dijo sarcástica: Grazie

- Draco tomo un poco de crema y comenzó a ponerla en la herida de Paola, ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras el cuidadosamente seguía poniendo crema en la herida cuando terminó Paola todavía tenía la vista en sus ojos; se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada fueron unos segundos en los que Paola pensaba "esos ojos… me encanta cuando me mira así, ma non devo, oh, que diablos ya no puedo…" Paola mientras pensaba puso su mano en la cara de Draco y la acaricio, luego con la otra mano tomo la túnica de Draco, lo jalo hacia ella y Dijo: Que más da

- lo besó, tomo a Draco por sorpresa pero al sentir los labios de Paola sobre los de él comenzó a devolverle el beso, rodeo con un brazo la cintura de Paola mientras que con la otra mano la subió a su nuca para atraerla más hacia él.

Madame Pomfrey tosió y dijo: Veo que esta mejor, en todo caso ya se puede ir, solo fue un desmayo.

Grazie – Paola se fue al Gran Comedor con sus amigos –


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Los Slytherin se fueron a su mesa y los Gryffindor a la suya, Paola miró a Draco y le dijo: Me siento en mi mesa no té molesta?

No claro que no, pero me vas a deber una… te cobro la cena ahí te sientas conmigo – se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry que miraba la escena con celos no dijeron nada. Al voltearse Paola vio que estaban todos sentados, en eso llego Seamus con Dean y Neville que se acercaron a ella y la saludaron. Que bueno que estés mejor - decía Dean -

Si, nos preocupaste a todos, pero ya se te ve mejor y nos alegramos por eso - dijo Neville a lo cual Paola les dedico una sonrisa e iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Seamus que dijo: Pero que haces parada siéntate con nosotros - se la llevaron los tres y la sentaron entre ellos más adelante dejando a Harry y el resto sorprendidos.

Paola se sentó entre Neville y Seamus, Dean se sentó frente a ellos al lado de unos alumnos de cuarto que miraban a Paola sonrientes.

Neville comenzó a hablarle a Paola de Planta a lo cual ella conversaba encantada ya que le fascinaban todos los tipos de planta además que la clase de Herbología era una de sus favoritas junto con Pociones y DCAO, seguían conversando y Paola le dijo Neville: Podríamos estar juntos en clases ya que nos encantan casi las mismas clases y además veo que tu conoces más de plantas que io.

Si, claro me encantará además así tu me podrías ayudar en otras como Transformaciones que me cuesta un poco.

Claro Neville no tengo problema te puedo ayudar en todo lo que necesites - dijo Paola cerrándole un ojo a Neville lo cual hizo que se pudiera muy rojo.

Seamus hablaba con Dean acerca de Quidditch y que el siguiente sábado serian las pruebas para entrar en el equipo y no hallaba la hora de que llegaran mientras practicaba para poder quedar. En eso Paola se integro a la conversación al igual que Neville y conversaban entretenidos acerca de Quidditch y de la prueba que venia. En eso Dumbledore dijo: Y ahora daremos a conocer los Premios Anuales, los cuales este año es Draco Malfoy de la casa de Slytherin y Harry Potter de la casa Gryffindor.

- Todos aplaudieron al escuchar los nombres y gritaban los nombres de ambos chicos. -

Ahora chicos todos a Almorzar.

- Paola al escuchar los 2 nombres no sabía a quién debía saludar primero, en su mesa se abalanzaron sobre Harry felicitándolo, esto mismo pasaba en la mesa de al frente donde todos los Slytherin saludaban a Draco, Paola miró a Harry el cual todavía estaba siendo saludado por sus amigos y luego miró hacia la mesa de Draco este estaba siendo felicitado por Christian que miró a Paola y le dijo a Draco al oído algo que este miró a Paola, está le sonrió y Draco dijo: Acaso no me felicitaras mi bella ragazza?

- Paola se paró y se acerco a saludar a Draco, el rápidamente la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él de un tirón y la beso apasionadamente, Paola le devolvía el beso de igual manera solo se separaron unos centímetros por falta de aire se miraban a los ojos y Paola le dijo: Mi congratulo ci aspettiamo che celebriamo!

Si claro, tenemos que celebrarlo haremos algo en la sala común le pediremos permiso al Profesor Snape para que puedas venir, además – con esto miró a sus amigos y dijo: chicos vayamos todos al lago al terminar esto y veamos que haremos, Ok

Ok - dijeron todos al unísono -

Perfetto - dijo Paola volvió a mirar a Draco y le dijo: buono ahora a almorzar y luego planeamos todo - le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Draco lo cual hizo que se sintiera feliz y mirara de reojo a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Harry miraba la escena con rabia.

Paola se dio vuelta y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa y comenzó a comer tranquilamente –

Neville se sentó nuevamente después de felicitar a Harry miró a Paola y le dijo: Acaso no felicitaras a Harry por ser Premio Anual?

Neville tesoro sto andando rendere qualche cosa di migliore di quello

QUE???, lo siento pero no entendí nada - dijo Neville nervioso -

Scusi, decía que… attesa como se dice… ah!!! que voy a hacer algo mejor que eso

Ah que te refieres con eso Pao - pregunto Neville curioso

Ya lo veras cariño

- Mientras Paola hablaba con Neville, Harry la miraba y no entendía porque había felicitado a Malfoy tan efusivamente y a él ni lo había mirado

Paola mientras comía pensaba " ahora conocerán a la verdadera Paola, llamaré a Amy para que traiga mi maleta de Belleza, si eso haré le diré a Pansy que me ayude, ella por lo que eh visto se parece más a mí" –

Algunos alumnos terminaban de almorzar y se iban a sus salas comunes o bien salían a los terrenos.-

- Paola se paró se acerco a Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oído: congratulazione Premio Anual el regalo más tarde te lo daré - con esto se iba por el pasillo hacía su sala común. Cuando iba a mitad del pasillo fuera del Gran Comedor se acercó a ella Pansy y le dijo: Bueno vamos al lago a planear la fiesta!

Certo, pero primero voy a ir a mi habitación a solucionar algo para la fiesta luego te cuento ya que necesitaré de tu ayuda, nos vemos en 20 minutos en el lago, te parece?

Bueno, pero luego me cuentas, Ok

Si no te preocupes, será toda una sorpresa para ellos - decía Paola mientras le daba la mejor sonrisa a Pansy –

Al llegar frente al Cuadro dijo: dulces de menta - y el cuadro se abrió dejando pasar a Paola la cual se fue directo a su habitación al entrar llamo a su elfa domestica - Amy… Amy… necesito que vengas por favor - y al decir esto se sentaba en su cama, en eso se escucho un CLIC y apreció la elfa domestica que miró a su ama y dijo: Señorita Paola dígame en que la puede ayudar Amy?

Amy cariño, necesito que me traigas la maleta de belleza

Si señorita Amy la traerá inmediatamente - y con un CLIC desapareció, luego de un par de minutos llego -

Señorita aquí traje todo lo que me pidió

Grazie Amy eres todo un amor ahora puedes irte y per favore no se te olvide lo que te dije

No señorita, Amy hará lo que le pidió su ama - y con un CLIC desapareció

- Paola puso la maleta sobre su cama y comenzó a revisarla -

" Buono viene todo, perfetto ahora solo falta hacer el cambio" pensaba Paola, mientras Ginny y Hermione miraban a Paola mientras conversaban -

Que será lo que tiene Paola en ese Maletín - decía Ginny a Hermione

No lo sé, pero por su mirada es algo que le interesa mucho, en fin que te parece la idea de preparar una pequeña reunión para celebrar que Harry es Premio Anual

Si, genial pero deberíamos hablar con Parvati y Lavander ya que ellas son especialistas en hacer fiestas y con Seamus para que consiga cerveza de Manteca y algunas cosillas para comer - decía Ginny entusiasmada -

Si está bien Ginny – Hermione miró a Paola y le dijo: Pao vamos a realizar una pequeña reunión en la sala común para Harry supongo que vas a estar, cierto?

La verdad Hermione con Pansy vamos a ser una fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin pero no te preocupes voy a estar aquí pero llegare más tarde, además necesito realizar unos cambios antes, ah y no té molesta que venga Pansy?

Pansy Parkinson? Este… bueno la verdad… ella también es tu amiga eso si trata de que se comporte - decía Hermione

No te preocupes, además Pansy no es como ustedes creen es muy simpática, pero si té molesta puedo hacerlo en la habitación de ella

No, no me molesta pero que es lo que van a ser? - Preguntaba Hermione intrigada

Mira la verdad será un cambio de look, ya que este de niña buena no me gusta y prefiero el que tenía antes

Que entretenido y que tal si me ayudas a mí con el look también - decía Ginny contenta -

Si, claro no habrá problema entonces nos veremos aquí a las 8, Ok Ciao

- Paola salió de la Habitación y Ginny y Hermione siguieron hablando -

Que bueno hace tiempo que quiero hacerme un cambio, va a ser genial - decía Ginny

Si a mí también me agrada la idea, lo que no me gusta es que Parkinson este aquí, pero en fin mejor pensemos en que vamos hacer para Harry

Ah, si pero espera voy a ir a buscar a las chicas a su habitación para que preparemos todo.

Paola se dirigía hacia el cuadro para salir cuando por él entraron Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville que la saludaron, ella les devolvió el saludo pero cuando iba a salir Harry la agarro del brazo y la hizo girarse para verla directamente a los ojos y le dijo: Que se supone que fue eso?

Che Cosa? Non capizco

PORQUE TE BESASTE CON EL HURON, QUE CREES QUE HACES? - Dijo Harry enojado

Io, niente - dijo Paola inocentemente

COMO QUE NADA TE BESO Y TU TE DEJASTE

Harry tranquilo, que io sepa vostro ed io, no somos niente… - pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Harry la interrumpió -

QUE COMO QUE NADA, QUE LO QUE PASO PARA TI ES NADA - decía Harry casi Gritando del enojo -

Harry tranquilo, ya te dije que hablaríamos luego

NADA DE LUEGO, ESTO LO SOLUCIONAMOS AHORA - y se la llego a su pieza, estando ahí Harry tomo su varita y dijo: Insonorum!

OK, AHORA EXPLÍCATE

Lo estaba felicitando por ser Premio Anual nada más - decía Paola -

QUE, FELICITANDO A ESO LE LLAMAS FELICITAR Y PORQUE A MI NI ME MIRASTE - dijo Harry más enojado

Pero si te felicite Harry - dijo Paola frunciendo el ceño –

AH CLARO Y ME TENGO QUE CONFORMAR CON UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA – seguía Harry enojado -

YA ME ESTOY ARTANDO DE ESTO, NO TENGO QUE DARLE EXPLICACIONES A NADIE DE MIS ACTOS, ENTIDO SI SIGUES ASÍ TEN POR SEGURO QUE EL REGALO QUE PENSABA DARTE YA NO LO TENDRAS, Y SABES QUE MÁS ME ABURRI DE ESTO CIAO - y al decir esto salió dando un portazo -

PAOLA COLUCCI TODAVIA NO EH TERMINADO CONTIGO - gritaba Harry mientras la seguía. Paola bajo rápidamente por las escaleras abrió la puerta y se dirigió al cuadro para salir cuando volvió a sentir la mano de Harry tomándola por el Brazo fuertemente. -

TE DIJE QUE TODAVIA NO TERMINO CONTIGO - dijo Harry haciéndola girar -

HARRY POTTER SUÉLTAME O YA ME CONOCERAS ENOJADA Y ESO NO TE GUSTARA - decía Paola mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos con rabia -

QUE TE SUELTE… TÚ DE AQUÍ NO SALES SIN UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN - gritaba Harry -

NO TE DEBO NADA, SUÉLTAME - gritaba Paola a Harry -

NO TE SUELTO NADA, ENTIENDE DE AQUÍ NO… - pero fue interrumpido por una cachetada que le propino Paola lo cual hizo que la soltara y se tocara la mejilla -

YA TE DIJE POTTER VOSTRO ED IO, NO SOMOS NIENTE Y ADEMAS DESPUES DE ESTO MENOS CIAO - y Paola salió al abrirse el cuadro enojada y murmuraba cosas en italiano que nadie entendió. -

MUJERES!!! QUIEN LAS ENTIENDE - dijo Harry mientras se daba vuelta y se iba hacia su dormitorio. -

Que se supone que fue todo esto? - Preguntaba Seamus a sus amigos -

No lo sé, pero nunca había visto a Harry tan enojado como ahora - decía Ron desconcertado -

Si es extraño que pasará entre ellos? - Preguntaba Dean -

No lo sé, pero al parecer a Harry le gusta Paola y viceversa - decía Neville -

Que sabes Neville, cuenta - decía Ron -

Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando me senté junto a la Pao después de felicitar a Harry le pregunte porque no lo iba a saludar y ella me contesto que iba a hacer algo mejor que eso, pero no me dijo que.

Estod dos se traen algo y lo vamos a averiguar - decía Ron – además es obvio que se gustan por lo demás Harry ya se había delatado

Bueno entonces empecemos la operación "Italiana" - decía Seamus -

Como Italiana - decía Neville -

Bueno no se me ocurrió otra cosa - decía Seamus un poco avergonzado -

Ok, entonces así será

Mientras En El Lago

Porque se demora tanto - decía Christian a los demás -

No lo sé me dijo que nos veríamos aquí en 20 minutos y ya a pasado más de ½ hora - decía Pansy mientras consultaba su reloj. -

En eso hablo Goyle y dijo: miren ahí viene, pero parece que viene enojada

- Paola llego al lado de sus Amigos y se sentó junto a Goyle que la miró y se sonrojo. -

Pao que te paso porque te demoraste tanto - preguntaba intrigada Pansy -

Lo que pasa es que discutí con Harry, y por eso me retrasé, en fin mejor pensemos que vamos a ser para la fiesta y a todo esto dove está Draco?

Ah, lo enviamos a su habitación para que fuera una sorpresa - decía Pansy emocionada -

Buono, será más interesante - decía Paola con esto miró a Goyle y dijo: te molesta si me cargo en ti, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansada

Eh… no… no - trataba de decir Goyle -

Grazie – y con esto se recostó y apoyo la cabeza en las piernas de Goyle lo cual hizo que este se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba -

Buono, que vamos a hacer… - Paola y los Slytherin se pusieron de acuerdo –

Mientras En la Habitación de Hermione.

- Lavander, Parvati, Hermione y Ginny prepararon todo para la fiesta, bajaron a la sala común para juntarse con los chicos -

Bueno hay que levantarle él animó - decía Ginny – Seamus y Dean ustedes traigan bebidas, jugos y cervezas de manteca

Ron necesitamos que distraigas a Harry para que no baje a la sala común o lo saques de aquí para darle la sorpresa - decía Hermione y miraba a Ron –

No lo sé, no me atrevo a subir que tal si me manda una maldición imperdonable, además no creo que quiera bajar - decía Ron asustado -

Bueno si tú lo crees, pero sería mejor que lo fueras a ver - decía Ginny -

Está bien, pero si muero ustedes serán las culpables y como fantasma las vendré a torturar

No digas estupideces Ronald - decía Ginny enojada – sube y ve si lo puedes ayudar

Ok - y con esto Ron subió a su habitación a ver a Harry, mientras que el resto comenzaba a realizar los preparativos -

- Ron llegó a Puerta de su habitación y dijo: Chuddley Cannons - la puerta se abrió Ron entro y miró a todos lados pero no vio a Harry, así que entre más tranquilo ya que era obvio que Harry estaba en el baño lo más probable dándose un baño para relajarse.

Ron se fue hasta su cama y se recostó en ella, a los pocos minutos salió Harry del baño envuelto con una toalla en la cintura y una toalla alrededor del cuello con la cual venia secándose el pelo, en eso se percató que Ron estaba en su cama recostado. Harry se fue directo a su cama y se tiro en ella y se quedo mirando el techo de ella mientras pensaba en Paola y se decía: no debía hacer ese escándalo, ahora ya no va a querer hablarme nunca más, que imbécil soy.

- En eso Ron hablo y dijo sin moverse: Que hambre tengo?… - Luego se sentó mirando hacia su armario y dijo: ah verdad que todavía tengo los dulces que me regalo la Pao, es mi salvación ya que falta mucho para la cena. - Al decir esto se paro abrió la puerta del armario y luego un cajón donde saco una bolsa roja con la letra R en grande en el centro de esta, la abrió y dijo: mmm ranas de chocolate, está chica tiene buen gusto - y se giró hacia su cama nuevamente y se dio cuenta que Harry estaba tumbado en la de él. -

Harry! No te vi cuando entre supuse que estarías dándote un baño

Ah, si necesitaba despejarme un poco y me sirvió mucho el baño - decía Harry con tristeza -

Harry quieres contarme que pasó? - Pregunto Ron dudoso -

Bueno, supongo que me hará bien sacar esto… Bueno la verdad es que me gusta la Pao y yo sé que yo también a ella, además el otro día ella y yo…

Ella y yo? que - preguntó Ron -

Te acuerdas que el domingo me pillaste saliendo del baño cuando tu ibas a entrar

Si, me acuerdo

La verdad no llegue tarde, recién había llegado, tome una ducha y…

Como es eso que recién habías llegado? Entonces donde estuviste toda la noche?

Bueno estuve con… - Harry hizo una pausa y luego volvió a hablar – la Pao

Harry James Potter ósea que tu y la Pao…

Si - fue lo único que pudo decir Harry -

Wow! Pero lo que no entiendo fue a que se debió el escándalo de allá bajo

Bueno te acuerdas que la traje aquí?

- Ron asintió con la cabeza y Harry continuó - Estaba enojado por lo que había pasado en el Gran Comedor con Malfoy y le pregunte… bueno le grite y al final nos gritamos y se enojo y yo también y me dijo que ella y yo no éramos nada y que ella no le debía explicaciones a nadie y salió de aquí, entonces la perseguí hasta la sala común y eso ya lo sabes

Ah, y entonces están enojados y sabes donde podrá estar porque salió echa una furia de aquí - decía Ron mientras miraba a su amigo que estaba triste -

No lo sé, pero espero que no este con el imbécil de Malfoy

Ya tranquilo amigo, después veremos que pasa, además tiene que volver a la torre sí o sí?

Tienes razón la voy a esperar y hablaré con ella - al terminar de decir esto se paro y se fue a su armario y comenzó a sacar ropa la ponerse y Ron hablo y le dijo: Ok, vístete yo por mientras me doy un baño y luego jugamos un poco de ajedrez mágico para distraernos

Está bien - dijo Harry -


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Mientras Paola y los Slytherin.

- Llegaron a las cocinas al entrar varios elfos se acercaron a ellos. -

Señorita, señores en que los podemos ayudar - pregunto un elfo -

Si, mire la verdad es que queremos ver si ustedes nos podrían hacer una tortas y algo de comer para una reunión que tendremos en la sala común

Si, no hay problema señorita, Dobby encantado la ayudara con lo que desea - los elfos se pudieron a preparar la comida mientras que Crabbe y Goyle se sentaron un par de sillas que había ahí, Paola se dio cuenta que no habían más silla y voltio a mirar a los elfos y dijo: Dobby!

Si señorita dígame

Habría alguna posibilidad de que nos dieran un vaso de leche a cada uno con algunas galletas per favore

Si señorita no hay problema - Dobby se dio vuelta dio unos pasos y volvió a la mesa con tres vasos de leche y un plato grande con muchas galletas y las dejo sobre la mesa -

Grazie Dobby – luego se dio vuelta y dijo - Goyle podrías correr un poco para atrás tu silla

Para que? - Pregunto este sorprendido -

Para poder sentarme y comer con ustedes - y dicho esto Paola se sentó en las piernas Goyle -

Goyle y Crabbe se miraron extrañados, y mientras Crabbe pensaba " que suerte tiene este, la Pao siempre lo elige a él". Paola miró a Crabbe y dijo: Está rica!

Siiii, muuyy rica - dijo Crabbe sin sacar la vista de Paola -

- Paola se giró un poco y quedo viendo a Goyle de frente mientras se comía la galleta -

Que? - Dijo Goyle -

Niente - dijo Paola pero no lo dejo de mirar a los ojos -

Señorita ya está todo preparado, quiere que Dobby la acompañe hasta su sala común para ayudarla

No Dobby, Grazie, los chicos me van a ayudar - Paola se paró y le dio un beso en la frente. -

Dobby nunca había sido besado por nadie, Dobby la quiere mucho

Grazie Dobby ma puedes llamarme Paola

Bueno gracias Señorita Paola - dijo Dobby e hizo una reverencia ante ella.-

Hay que lindo - dijo Paola -

Chicos tomen las bandejas nuevamente Grazie Dobby y Grazie para todos son un amore!

De nada señorita Paola a sido un honor para nosotros - decían los elfos -

Los tres se fueron caminando lento hacia las mazmorras que llevaban muchas cosas a la mitad del camino Paola dijo: Crabbe lindo, perché no vas a la sala común deja algunas bandejas aquí y le dices a Blaise, Jorge y Tom que nos venga a ayudar ya que es molto.

- Crabbe asintió dejo unas bandejas en el piso y se fue rápidamente.

Paola y Goyle hicieron lo mismo dejaron todas las bandejas en el suelo y esperaron a que llegara la ayuda. Goyle se sentó y se recargo en la pared, Paola se sentó en sus piernas, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del Slytherin, el cual se puso nervioso, ella sabía muy bien como poner al chico nervioso y lo hacía a propósito. Paola se acerca más al Slytherin y quedaron separados por solo centímetros.- ringraziamenti da tutto - y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Goyle. Este se sorprendió y después de salir de su trance la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a él y profundizó el beso. Paola luego se separo de él, se acurruco y cerro los ojos, a los minutos llego Crabbe con Zabini, Jorge, Tom y Draco que al ver la escena se enojo y dijo: QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO GOYLE

Yo nada… yo me senté a esperar yyy ella se sentó en mis piernas y creo que duerme - Goyle no para nada tonto como todos creían, no iba a decirle a Draco Malfoy, que se había besado con su futura novia, ya que este era capaz de matarlo. -

ENTONCES POR QUE LA ESTAS TOCANDO - dijo Malfoy molesto -

No yo solo la estoy sujetando para que no se caiga - dijo Goyle asustado -

Ok, te creeré, además no eres tan tonto como para hacer una estupidez, - con eso Draco tomo a Paola en brazo esta se acomodo abrazándose a él y este dijo: bueno, ustedes tomen todo y vamonos - Zabini, Crabbe, Jorge, Tom y Goyle tomaron las bandejas del suelo y se las llegaron a la sala común al llegar pasaron por el cuadro y se encontraron con Pansy que arregla la sala común y al verlos dijo preocupada: Que le pasó a la Pao, Draco?

Nada, solo está dormida, la voy a llevar a mi cama para que este más cómoda.

Malfoy, más te vale que no le hagas nada, entendido? - Dijo Christian con el ceño fruncido -

Cuñado, no le haré nada que ella no quiera

Malfoy, no te pases de listo - dijo Christian enojado -

Ok, Ok - dijo Draco mientras subía con Paola en brazos hasta su habitación

Draco la dejo suavemente sobre la cama y se sentó junto a ella. Paola dormía plácidamente y Draco pensaba "Está Ragazza me trae loco, al menos esta peleada con Potter eso me puede ayudar… eso espero" – Draco seguí mirando como Paola dormía y puso su mano en la cara de Paola y comenzó a acariciarla y cuando llego a su boca la delineo con su dedo índice, se acerco más a ella podía sentir su respiración, luego a corto la distancia que quedaba rozando sus labios con los de ella. La comenzó a besar tiernamente lo cual hizo que la chica despertará, se abrazo al cuello de Draco y comenzó a devolverle el beso, al darse cuenta que le respondía puso una mano en la cabeza de Paola y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo tiernamente al igual que ella le acariciaba el pelo a él. -

Que bien despertar así - dijo Paola cariñosamente -

Mi bella ragazza – Paola le sonrió y le pregunto – Che ora é?

Las 8 por

QUE, es tardisimo - se levanto de golpe y salió de la habitación dejando a Draco sentado en la cama confundido. –

Pansy, Pansy - gritaba Paola - Son las 8 y nosotras todavía aquí… ya vamonos - Paola tomaba la mano de la Slytherin y se la llevaba corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda que le dijo: Niña que pasa que vienes tan apurada?

Si, eso vengo apurada, dulce de menta

Ok, Ok pasen - decía la Dama Gorda mientras veía como Paola corría con Pansy hasta su habitación. –

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación Paola dijo: L'amour de ma vie, en entrant dans mon esprit, se abrió la puerta y Paola entro con Pansy rápidamente, en eso se sintió un CLICK y apareció Amy - Señorita Paola Amy fue puntual y está aquí para ayudar en todo lo que su ama le pida.

Grazie Amy, eres un Sol, Per Favore mira ahí en mi cama está mi maleta saca, buono tu sabes lo que quiero

Si señorita Amy lo hará inmediatamente - la elfa se iba hasta la cama de Paola abría la maleta y sacaba unas botellitas y luego se iba hasta la mesa donde Paola tenía un gran espejo donde se maquillaba y se miraba cuando estaba lista -

Buono Amica, comencemos con el cambio – dijo Paola. En eso llegaron Hermione y Ginny, al final las 4 se arreglaron con ayuda de Amy.

- Cuando estuvieron listas; bajaron a la sala común. Cuando apareció Paola y giraron sus miradas a ella. -

Pao? Eres tu? – decía Ron asombrado

Evidente che sono io!, Además que pasa con la música?, questo no parece una fiesta

Ok, va la música - dijo Seamus

- Empezó la música y Paola se acerca a Ron le toma la mano y camina al centro de la sala de común y comenzaron a bailar. Paola sabía como bailar y moverse muy sensualmente dejando a más de alguno con la boca abierta y esperando a que hiciera lo mismo con ellos. Bailaban hasta que gritaron el nombre de ella -

Paola

Fred! Che Cosa fai qui?

Vine a la fiesta, no me la perdería por nada – decía Fred -

Mi bella Bambina, los Weasley no nos perdemos una fiesta, cierto Fred

Cierto George

George, que bueno volver a verte – Paola se le tiraba encima y le daba un beso en la mejilla –

Wow! Si cada vez que venga me recibirás así, tendré que venir más seguido

Ey y para mi solo un saludo – decía Fred enojado –

Claro que no – Paola se acercó a Fred y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó, luego se puso entre los dos gemelos tomándolos del brazo a cada uno dijo: Ya que están aquí chicos que les parece recordar viejos tiempos

Pero estabas bailando conmigo – le recriminó Ron –

Tenemos toda la noche para bailar – le cerro el ojo y Ron se supo rojo y comenzó a bailar con los gemelos. Todos estaban pendientes del baile que realizaban el cual era bastante sensual, el cual tenía a un chico de pelo negro y ojos verde extremadamente celoso que miraba la escena con los puños apretados pero al mismo tiempo pensaba "me encantaría poder estar así con ella, además no creo poder soportar más todo esto".

- La música terminó y Paola abrazó a sus acompañantes les dio un beso a cada uno, se percató que Harry la miraba, ella se gira y quedo frente a él lo miró directamente a los ojos, los cuales expresaban odio y deseo. Le quitó la vista ya que George le hablo: Pao cariño y que tal té a tratado Hogwarts?

No me puedo quejar la verdad bastante bien, además… - se quedó callada ya que recordó a Pansy y la comenzó a buscar con la mirada – Dove está Pansy?

Si te refieres a Parkinson se fue cuando entraron los gemelos – decía Hermione. –

Oops, bueno chicos tutto está genial, que lo pasen bien y nos vemos pronto – decía Paola mientras se acercaba al pasillo del retrato, él problema fue que al ir caminando hacia atrás choco con alguien se giro y dijo: Scusi io… - al fijarse con quién choco cambió el tono de la voz - Potter, Scusi no te vi, ma que lo pases bien en tu fiesta, Ciao

Paola no te puedes ir nosotros acabamos de llegar y no creerás que un baile quedaré conforme? – decía Fred mientras se acercaba a ella -

No te preocupes, si tanto té molesta estar cerca de mí… - pero fue interrumpido por Paola que le tomo la mano y dijo: Harry… io… tal vez me pase con Draco ma no era para que me gritaras y armaras un escándalo, io te quiero molto ma… - está vez ella fue interrumpida por Harry que la abrazó y le dijo: Lo siento, pero yo quiero que estés conmigo y no con Malfoy aunque lo entenderé pero no me pidas que no este celoso, además me encantaría estar en su lugar.

- Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos, pero había un pelirrojo que se veía más afectado con eso.

- Paola se soltó de Harry, lo miró sin decir nada, no sabía como reaccionar. Pasaron un par de segundos, que para ambos fue una eternidad al fin ella hablo – Me quedo ma sabes que igual iré con él.

Por ahora estas conmigo – dijo Harry y la beso apasionadamente, esta se lo devolvió y lo abrazó, fue como una despedida de parte de ambos –

Bailemos

Si – Seamus les coloco una canción lenta para que bailaran, Harry sintió que esa canción lo identificaba y se acercó a su oído y le canto dulcemente –

Mi corazón se agita al verte caminar

Me miras y me dices, hola como estas?

Hablamos de lo que hiciste el fin de semana

Con tu voz y tu mirada no hago más que alucinar

Hay alguien que detiene nuestro platicar

Es el hombre al que tu quieres y amas de verdad

Me dices con un beso hasta luego amigo

Y me quedo como un niño

Solo y empiezo a llorar

- Bailaban abrazados Harry le acariciaba la cara, ella le sonreía y él seguía cantando -

Cuanto más tendré que esperar para amar

Para que me puedas besar

Y entre mis brazos puedas soñar

Trataré que creas que estoy bien y fingiré

Que no me duele verte con él

Aunque por dentro muera otra vez

- Paola le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, este le sonrió y siguió cantando -

Hay veces que no aguanto te quiero contar

Que te amo pero da miedo tu reaccionar

Me empiezo a imaginar

Que así te alejarías

Y sería mi agonía

Me tendré que conformar

Cuanto más tendré que esperar para amar

Para que me puedas besar

Y entre mis brazos puedas soñar

Trataré que creas que estoy bien y fingiré

Que no me duele verte con él

Aunque por dentro muera otra vez

Fred los miraba y penso que ya no tendría oportunidad con ella, ya que se veían tan bien los dos mientras bailaban –

Me pregunto

Como hacer para olvidar

Este amor es tan fuerte

No me deja reaccionar

Cuanto más tendré que esperar para amar

Para que me puedas besar

Y entre mis brazos puedas soñar

Trataré que creas que estoy bien y fingiré

Que no me duele verte con él

Aunque por dentro muera otra vez

- La canción terminó y se volvieron a besar. Paola lo abrazó muy fuerte -

Harry nos vemos, Ciao – Paola lo dejo y salió por el retrato y corrió por el pasillo llego a una esquina, se escondió detrás de una estatua ya que sintió que la perseguían; Claro era Fred que había salido tras ella, pero siguió de largo por el corredor ya que no sabía dónde ella iba. Paola aprovecha la situación y corrió hacia las mazmorras lo más rápido que pudo, estaba a punto de llegar cuando choco con algo que la voto al suelo…

Auch! – estaba en el piso quejándose cuando miró con que había chocado y dijo: Tu que haces aquí?…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

¿Cómo que hago aquí, más bien la pregunta sería que haces tu aquí? – Paola había chocado con alguien, se paró quejándose y observo con quién había chocado y luego dijo: Buono eso a ti no te importa, permiso – Paola pasó por el lado, pero este la tomo de la muñeca y dijo: Mira Italiana no sé quién te crees que eres? Primero chocas conmigo me votas y no te disculpas… - pero fue interrumpida por Paola que dijo: Scusa, no fue a propósito!, Además no me creo nada, ahora si me permites me retiro.

No lo creo, primero me vas a escuchar. Llegas al castillo asiéndote la santa que no mata ni una mosca, pero luego sacas las garras… CREES QUE ME VOY A DEJAR QUE UNA TONTA COMO TU ME QUITE A HARRY, YO NO LO CREO…

IO NO SOY TONTA, Y NO PIENSO QUITARTE NADA, ES MAS HARRY NON È DELLA VOSTRA PROPRIETÀ CINESE PAZZESCA Y DÉJAME PASAR PAZZA

NO ME VENGAS CON TU ITALIANO ESTUPIDO, DEJA EN PAZ A HARRY O YA ME CONOCERAS ENOJADA ESTUPIDA ITALIANA

MIRA CHANG YA TE LO DIJE, NO ES DE TU PROPIEDAD, AHORA DÉJAME PASAR, SI NO QUIERES CONOCERME A MI ENOJADA, ESTUPIDA LOCA RESENTIDA – Paola ya no daba más del coraje como se atrevía la Ravenclaw a gritarle y exigirle que se alejara de Harry –

A MI NADIE ME LLAMA ESTUPIDA LOCA Y RESENTIDA MALDITA ITALIANA – Cho saco su varita y la apunto hacia Paola, está al darse cuenta de la intención de está dio un paso hacia tras, en eso recordó que no traía la varita con ella, no entendía como la pudo haber dejado en su habitación (hay que tomar en cuenta que nunca penso que se enfrentaría con Cho Chang en medio del pasillo que va a las mazmorras a media noche) -

La Tonta Italiana No Trae Varita, Que Lastima – decía Cho con sarcasmo – En todo caso LINDA no soy tan cobarde como para atacarte sin que te puedas defender, pero obviamente no es necesario usar magia – Cho tiró la varita y se abalanzo sobre Paola tirándola al piso y cayendo sobre ella, Cho tomo las muñecas de Paola y la miró directo a los ojos y le dijo: ITALIANA ESTUPIDA TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE HARRY ES MIO, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, NO ME LO QUITARAS, ADEMAS ERES UNA PERRA MALDITA, TIENES A TODO LOS HOMBRES DE HOGWART CALIENTES POR TI, PORQUE TE QUIERES QUEDAR CON MI HARRY, SI SIGUES ASÍ DEJARE TU LINDA CARITA ECHA AÑICOS… - Antes de que Cho pudiera terminar con su arrebato loco se escucho un Expelliarmus! Que la tiró a varios metros lejos de Paola y se sintió correr a varias personas que llegaban al lugar y se acercaban a Paola. Está se había asuntado mucho y estaba tirada en el suelo temblando aterrorizada.

Pao… Pollito estas bien? Háblame, dime algo – Paola estaba tan asustada que no hablaba, estaba media choqueada. Seguían hablándole y ella no reaccionaba solo temblaba hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla con la cual reacciono y dijo: Estas loco, como se te ocurre pegarme idiota! – decía Paola mientras se tocaba la cara –

Pollito no fue para tanto, además no reaccionabas… en fin estas bien la estúpida esa no te hizo nada cierto? – decía Christian mientras la ayudaba a pararse –

¿Dónde está la loca? – dijo Paola mirando hacia todos lados –

Está allá déjala mejor vamonos!, Además Draco está que hecha fuego. Mejor cuéntame porque te atacó

Seguro que estas bien, no sería mejor que la lleváramos a la enfermería para que la viera Madame Pomfrey?

No es necesario Goyle grazie, eh pasado molto por allá, mejor vamos.

Ok, vamos – Paola, Christian y Goyle se fueron a la sala común y ella les contó lo que había pasado. Al llegar al retrato de la serpiente Christian dijo la contraseña y entraron a la sala común, varios bailaban Paola miraba por todos lados en busca de Draco hasta que lo vio, estaba parado solo frente a la chimenea, iba ir con él pero Christian la detuvo y dijo: Supongo que te vengaras de esa?

Obviamente questo no quedará así, esa estúpida me las pagara ya pensaré en algo, Ma io Lei l'imprecazione che io prenderò vendetta e …

¿De quién te quieres vengar, que te hicieron por que estés así?

Pansy… porque te fuiste, te busque y no te encontré

Aproveche que llegaron esos y me vine la verdad no me sentía cómoda allá. Pero en fin no cambies el tema y dime de quién te quieres vengar y además que te paso por que vienes así? – pregunto Pansy mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo. Paola venía despeinada, su ropa arrugada y mal acomodada. Paola se arregla un poco la ropa y se paso las manos por el cabello para tratar de arreglarlo un poco. –

Venía hacia acá y me tope con… la stupida prefecta de Ravenclaw, que me empezó a gritar y a insultar diciéndome que dejara a Harry perché era de ella e unas cuentas tonteras más… - Paola volvió a contar toda la historia sin notar que Draco había llegado a su lado, ya que estaba muy enojada – y eso fue lo que pasó, pero te juro Pansy que esa estúpida loca me las va a pagar y…

No te preocupes Mi bella Ragazza, Chang no sabe con quién se metió, de esto me encargaré yo mismo, no te preocupes, por ahora mejor relájate y mañana veremos que le haremos a ESA. – Draco se acercó más a Paola, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla -

Si amiga no te preocupes, con nosotros no se mete nadie – Pansy miraba a su amiga mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro para tranquilizarla – por ahora será mejor que me acompañes y te arregles un poco yo te ayudo vayamos a mi dormitorio.

- Paola subió con Pansy al dormitorio de ella. Mientras Draco interrogaba a Christian y a Goyle y le pedía que le contara bien lo que había pasado, luego planearan algo contra Cho Chang. -

Mientras en la Torre de Gryffindor

Porque se fue? Porque tiene que ir a ver a ese maldito hurón, me la quiere quitar y lo peor sus hermanos están allá y son amigos de ese y lo más probable es que lo ayuden y…

Ya Harry deja de hablar mejor relájate disfruta tu fiesta y luego planeamos algo, además entiende ella está en Gryffindor pasa más tiempo acá y… - Ron trataba de animara a su amigo, ya no se le ocurría que decir, pero llegó la ayuda – Harry tranquilo, Ron tiene razón mejor disfruta la fiesta y mejor bailemos, ya? – decía Hermione y tomaba a Harry de la mano. Bailaron un par de canciones, luego se fueron a sentar, Ginny llego al lado de Harry y le dijo: Harry, cambia esa cara de funeral, es tu fiesta y deberías estar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Deja de pensar y mejor diviértete como el resto, así que Potter levántate y vamos a bailar – dijo Ginny en voz de mando – Ron, Hermione ustedes también, ya ya ya todos arriba – Ginny se giró y miró a Seamus y dijo: Finnigan esto parece funeral mejora esa música

Como usted ordene mi Capitán – al decir esto Ginny se puso Roja y todos rieron. -

En la Torre de Slytherin

- Habían pasado un par de horas todos bailaban y la pasaban bien. Paola estaba media mareada ya que cada vez que terminaba de bailar Draco le daba algo de tomar, al principio solo era cerveza de manteca pero poco a poco la fue cambiando por whisky de fuego, Paola sabía muy bien lo que estaba tomando pero no dijo nada, en cuanto a Draco él estaba seguro de que Paola no era la niña buena que todos creían y eso está noche lo iba averiguar. -

Arrivederci – decía Paola y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Draco –

Ni creas que voy a dejar que te vayas Mi Bella Ragazza – decía Draco y tomaba a Paola por la cintura –

Draco tengo que irme además estoy un poco mareada, necesito dormir y…

No te preocupes vas a dormir, pero no te dejaré ir, así que vamos – Draco se lleva a Paola a su habitación y la dejo en su cama, ella se acurruca en la cama, Draco se recostó de espalda a su lado, puso las manos en su nuca y cerro los ojos.

Había pasado un par de horas, Paola se despertó, miró al lado y vio a Draco durmiendo, lo contemplo mientras pensaba " se ve genial, se ve tan tranquilo viéndolo así nadie pensaría que es Malfoy si parece un ángel". Draco tenía un mechón que caía sobre su frente, Paola se acercó a él, podía sentir su respiración, luego con su mano corrió el mechón de su frente, luego comenzó a acariciar su cara mientras decía: Mi querido Draco, que voy a ser contigo?, Mientras estoy contigo no quiero estar con nadie más… ma cuando estoy con él me pasa lo mismo… - al decir esto beso a Draco, este se lo devolvió y puso su mano en la nuca de Paola atrayéndola más contra sí. La sorprendió, se separó de él y dijo: hace cuanto que estas despierto?

Lo suficiente – fue todo lo que Draco dijo ya que comenzó a besar a Paola y esta comenzó a responder, acarició el cabello platinado del chico y fue bajando las manos dejándolas al comienzo de la camisa para ir desabotonándola con prisa, cuando hubo terminado con ella tomo el cinturón, lo desabrocho y luego hizo lo mismo con el pantalón cuando hubo bajado el cierre Draco la dejo de besar y dijo: me estas volviendo loco – Draco se paro de la cama dejando a Paola sentada en ella, saco la varita realizo varios hechizos, se saco los zapatos, los pantalones y la camisa, los dejo en la silla junto a su cama, dejo la varita en el velador; luego estiró su brazo en dirección a Paola y dijo: Ven aquí mi bella ragazza.

– Paola no necesito que se lo repitiera dos veces, se levantó camino hacia él y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Slytherin y comenzó a besarlo, por su parte Draco la rodeo por la cintura fuertemente y la atrajo más hacia él. Se acariciaban mutuamente y se besaban con pasión; Draco puso sus manos en el cierre de la falda de Paola, lo bajo y esta termino en el suelo, luego saco la polera. Paola puso sus manos en el pecho de Draco, él la volvió a besar, ella lo empuja y este callo en la cama, ella sonrió y este se sentó rápidamente la tomo por la cintura la atrajo hacia él para caer en la cama.

Entre caricias y besos se deshicieron del resto de las prendas. –

A La Mañana Siguiente

- Paola despertó y se encontró con Draco durmiendo sobre su pecho, realmente se veía muy sensual dormido. Eran las 6 de la mañana y Paola no sabía como lo haría para ir a Clases y no llegar tarde, ya que Draco dormía plácidamente.

Paola acarició al Rubio en la mejilla y lo llamo en voz baja para despertarlo. -

Draco… Draco cariño despierta tenemos que ir a clases e io debo ir a cambiarme – decía Paola mientras movía a Draco tratando de despertarlo. –

- Draco levanto la cabeza y quedo mirando a Paola a los ojos se acerco a ella le dio un corto beso y le dijo: Buongiorno!

Paola le devolvió el beso y le dijo: Cariño es tarde, y tenemos clases.

Ok, Ok – decía Draco mientras se sentaba en la cama. Paola se cubrió con la sabana se levanto y se encaminó hacia el baño; cerro la puerta de este y dejo la sabana en el suelo, se metió a la ducha, abrió el grifo y comenzó a sentir el agua caer por su cuerpo, levantó la cara para que el agua corriera por ella, cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda. –

Draco, es tarde y… - Draco le había comenzado a besar el cuello y la acariciaba, y ella no pudo aguantar y salió un gemido de sus labios, con esto Draco la giro para que lo mirara a los ojos y la estrecho más contra él – Draco tenemos clases e io debo ir a cambiarme y…

No pienses en eso ahora – Draco la volvió a Besar y ella se dejo llevar por él. Mientras se besaban recorrían los cuerpos del otro con cada caricia. Los besos y las caricias se fueron profundizando dando paso a querer más el uno del otro. Estando en la ducha volvieron a hacer el amor mientras cada uno gemía el nombre del otro.

Al salir del baño Draco se vistió tranquilamente, mientras Paola llamaba a su elfa Amy. –

Cariño sabias que te ves muy sexy con mi camisa – decía Draco mientras se acercaba a Paola y la abrazaba y le daba un corto beso en los labios –

En serio, es bastante cómoda, ma no empieces que con suerte alcanzaremos a desayunar algo para irnos a clases

Pao son recién las 7 alcanzamos a desayunar sin problemas y por lo demás nos toca pociones y Snape no te dirá nada – decía Draco y volvía a besar a Paola.

Se sintió un Click y apareció Amy con las cosas que Paola le había pedido. –

Grazie Amy, eres un amor. Ahora me cambió – Amy se fue y Paola entra nuevamente al baño, sale vestida y maquillada. –

Draco y Paola salieron de la habitación y fueron hasta la sala común donde encontraron a Jorge y Tom que conversaban de Quidditch en un sofá frente a la chimenea, al percatarse de la pareja Jorge y Tom los miraron extrañados y Jorge dijo: Que haces tu aquí?

Buono me quede aquí y… - pero fue interrumpida por Jorge que dijo enojado: COMO ES ESO QUE TE QUEDASTE AQUÍ

No te pongas como Christian y vamos a desayunar que tengo mucha hambre

- Al llegar al Gran Comedor se fueron directo a la mesa de Slytherin, pero Paola al final se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Neville.


End file.
